


[Ray/Saeran x MC]Point of no return.

by Avana287



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Deepthroating, Drug Abuse, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avana287/pseuds/Avana287
Summary: Another Story common route Day4 Bad Ending以后的故事/已完结/黑澜出没/番茄兰/很多车/主人公精神多少沾点病/大概就是为了开车吧orz
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.OOC抱歉，文笔拙劣抱歉  
> 2.温柔但崩溃的Ray，被胁迫和引诱着喝下灵药的MC，MC不再是GE或者NE那条线的设定，而是一个意志不够坚定并且遭受了药物洗脑的人，black suit的世澜比较恶劣，有强制情节。  
> 3.性描写是创作虚构，现实里进行性行为请在成年后基于自愿并且做好防护措施  
> 4.作者比较放飞自我，如果想到什么会继续往下写，谢谢你的阅读。

Ray是如此难过，他已经执拗地扎进了痛苦的海洋中，把他想象得到的关于你的一切不好的幻想都倾吐而出。你只是不太熟悉这个游戏，又因为他整日忙碌，所以感到有些无聊，暂时将游戏搁置了两天，却没想到他会有这样的反应。你甚至不知道该如何安慰他，在不知所措的犹豫间，你似乎已经被他的情绪牵引了。  
“只要你品尝了我的痛苦，你就会爱上我，对吗？”他喃喃自语，用那双满含悲哀的眼睛望着你，使你无法拒绝，“我不想伤害你的，MC，但现在我必须……”  
“Ray……”你不由得一阵战栗，“请不要这样……Ray……你怎么了？”  
他突然低下头去，你看到他咬紧自己的嘴唇，用手扶着额头，你突然知道他并不仅仅是心理上的痛苦那么简单。在每天对你的温言软语和悉心关照背后，他到底在经历着什么？  
你走到他面前，手指拨开他前额的头发，感觉到有汗水沾在上面。你于心不忍，终于开口说道：“我答应你，Ray。你是要我留下做你的助手吗？”  
“我没得选了，MC，我没有选择的余地……你也是……”他薄荷色的眼睛变得暗淡，眼神闪烁着，好像跳动的火焰，要把你燃烧殆尽，“你必须留在这里，我不会放你走的……MC，我现在就带你去，我会告诉他们……准备迎接你的净化仪式。”  
“Ray，我们要去哪里？”你感到有一些慌张，或许还有一丝期待，也许你没有真正想从他身边离开过。  
他苍白的脸上浮现出笑容，那是你不曾见过的，像是威胁又像是引诱：“你期待吗？你好像有些害怕，但是我怎么感觉好像你在期待着什么呢？MC……”  
你无法再面对他的目光了，你避开他的眼睛，既不愿承认心底里有过的幻想，又无法欺骗自己。在他造访你房间的漫长间隙，你总是长时间地望着那束红玫瑰，它们旺盛地绽放着，好像每一朵都饱含深情。更难以启齿的是，当他告诉你他来过你的房间之后，你躺在床上时，从柔软的织物上闻到了属于他的香水气味。你知道他触碰过这儿——这种细微的觉察让你一度感到羞涩、不安和喜悦。  
你不说话，Ray却已经仿佛沉浸在了他所认定的现实中。他欣喜地撩起你的长发，将发尾攥在手心里轻嗅。  
“我就知道你在期待着，MC，你只是有些迟疑，但不用怕，我很快就会让事情尘埃落定的。”他低声轻语，“请稍等我，我的小公主。当我们有了共同的经历之后，你一定会理解我，一定会彻底爱上我的……那时候我会更勇敢，更大胆地对你……”  
Ray吻过你的发梢，转身离去，你听到门被轻轻关上的声音。世界突然间变得好寂静。  
你打开手机，那个奇怪的App、那些错过的电话和聊天室丝毫不再重要，707、韩主旻、金流星，还有那位女助理、音乐剧演员……你怀疑过，但现在看来也许他们的确是AI罢了——何况，就算不是又怎样呢？他们在聊天室又吵又闹，远没有现实里你所在的这个房间宁静安稳。  
你数着时间过了15分钟，再见他时，他已经一改先前有些病态的哀愁模样，又回到了你最初认识的Ray。他从手中拿出一只黑色的眼罩，你认出那是你来到Magenta时所用的样式。  
“MC，还记得吗？”他的声音轻快悦耳，仿佛刚才那个绝望抽泣的孩子不是他，“就像你第一天来这里一样，戴上这个，牵着我的手。我带你去那里……我会陪着你……”  
他小心地为你地戴上眼罩，世界变黑之前，你看到的最后景象是他的可爱笑脸。你感觉到一只手，握住你的指尖，你的心为之一颤。冥冥之中，你觉得Ray好像也颤抖了一下。  
“MC，”他在你耳边轻声呼唤，“相信我，好吗？”  
“我相信你，Ray。”这次没有犹豫。你说完这句话，听到他笑了。  
他带着你穿过Magenta的长廊，路过一扇扇紧闭着的大门，你的耳朵能捕捉到的只有脚步声和他的呼吸，时不时会有陌生的声音，用着诚惶诚恐的语气，向“Ray先生”问好。  
“如果救世主问起来，就告诉她我在为这位女士净化。剩下的所有人都不允许打扰，听到了没有？”他说这话时，声音冷静得出奇。对他们来说，他是令人又怕又敬的“Ray先生”，对你而言，他就是“Ray”而已，会哭的Ray，温柔的Ray，对你掩饰不住笑容和爱慕的Ray……你想到这，有一种莫名的欢欣。他以所有的自信和骄傲为代价和你做交换，你除了接受别无他法。  
你可以睁开眼睛时，已经是在一个陌生的房间，你坐在一张椅子上，这里灯光通明，但却让你觉得晦暗无比。Ray就坐在你的面前，手中握着一只玻璃瓶，瓶中盛着半透明的蓝色液体，像是实验室里的硫酸铜溶液。  
“灵药”。  
你之前听他提起过，并知道是Magenta的净化仪式中必备之物。  
他戴着手套的修长手指握着那个装了灵药的瓶子，一双眼睛着迷似的看着你，痴迷和留恋中流露出一丝侵略性，好像猎人看到自己即将得手的猎物。你有些畏缩，但已经没有退路。  
“不要怕，我的MC，”他示意你伸出手，将瓶子交给你，“只要你喝了它，我们就永远在一起了。”  
玻璃瓶是冰凉的，他的手却是温热的。  
你接过瓶子，呼吸变得凝重。他告诉过你，喝下去会非常痛苦……非常痛苦……  
“我害怕，”你小声告诉他，“我会怎么样？”  
“你会懂我，会接受我。”他伸出手爱抚着你的额头和脸颊，“你不会再想RFA，不会再想那个红头发的事情。你只会看到我，你的眼中只会映出我的身影，而我也是……你不想吗？我的公主，我最爱的公主。你喝了它，就永远不会离开我。”  
他痴痴地劝说着你，用尽了甜蜜的词句。你看着他泫然欲泣的表情和充满期许的眼神，皱着眉头，将灵药倒入自己的口中。  
一股又腻又甜的香气涌入口鼻，混着一些类似劣质酒精和某种令人作呕的苦涩味道。你差点儿吐了出来，Ray的神色从满足和兴奋变得慌张，他急忙抱住你的胳臂，一只手安抚你的后背，口中不断地说着：“不要吐，求求你不要吐出来……忍耐一下，亲爱的，对……忍耐一下……”  
“Ray……”你吞下去那蓝色液体之后，口腔和喉咙仿佛火烧，恶心的味道弥留在唇齿之间，你知道这种感觉很快会蔓延到你的胃部乃至血液之中，你安慰自己这就像喝了极度苦涩的药，但生理性的泪水依然止不住地从眼角渗出。  
灵药接着好像夺走了你的呼吸，由于胃部和咽喉的灼痛感，你呼吸困难，只有大口大口喘息着。好痛苦……你离开椅子，无法自持地跪在Ray的身旁，只好用仅存的力气抓着他的膝盖，无助地看着他，视线因泪水而模糊。Ray也曾经这样痛苦过吗，你脑海中冒出这样的念头，但很快被更加难过的生理反应覆盖了。  
接下来是什么呢？你感到头开始隐隐作痛，灵药在蚕食着你的神志。你现在的样子一定狼狈不堪，可是已经没有多余的理智给你思考。你觉得自己快要死去了，你听到自己在哀求，声音飘渺得好像是从另一个世界传来：“救救我，Ray……呜……Ray，请救救我……”  
“对不起，对不起，对不起……MC，都是我的错，MC……”Ray将你从地上抱起来，爱怜地抹去你脸上的泪水，重复着你的名字和抱歉的话语，丝毫不介意你的口水眼泪和鼻涕弄脏了他的衣领。  
但你知道，无论Ray如何道歉，如何心痛，他的某一部分正在为净化了你而狂喜。只是在你感受得到那种喜悦之前，就在他的怀抱里昏了过去。  
灵药的副作用比想象中还大。你做了很多很多梦，很多很多奇怪的梦。你确定灵药可以导致幻觉，因为你在梦境里看见了一个更加巨大的Magenta，你置身其中，却永远也无法逃脱。接着你梦到了关于自己的过去，那些最恐怖的和最不想回忆的人和事，他们聚集成黑色的漩涡吞噬你，仿佛要撕裂你。就在这事，梦里有一双手，一双温柔有力的手，将你从可怕的梦境中抱回了现实。  
“Ray！”你叫着他的名字醒来。周围幽暗而寂静，你四下望去，只有显示屏的光亮和敲打键盘的声音。回过神来，这不再是你的房间，而是摆满了电脑主机和显示器的“研发室”。  
“Ray？”你对着那个背对你坐在电脑前的身影小声呼唤。  
“MC，我在这呢。”他见你醒了，立刻从椅子上起身，因为急着走到你面前，还差点被椅子绊倒。他走到床边，轮廓有些模糊，但依然是你熟悉的那个Ray，“你睡了整整两天，我好担心。”他垂下眼帘，仿佛陷入了深深的自责之中。  
你手脚并用地挪动到床边，紧紧环抱他，放声大哭起来。  
“MC，MC……”他胡乱地揉了揉你的头发，似乎全身心地沉浸在和你的拥抱之中，“你接受了我，你接受了我，是吗？告诉我，MC……我的公主……”  
“Ray……”你抬头看着他，眼中泪光闪烁，“我尝到了你的痛苦，Ray……它让人难以忍受……”你又不禁抽噎起来，不肯再回忆喝下灵药后的至暗时刻。直到现在，你的头依然在痛，你的身体像是害了一场大病，虚弱而无力，你感觉四肢酸痛，每个关节都在咯咯作响，而且饥肠辘辘。  
他小心地捧起你的脸，用满是爱意的眼神抚触你，“我和救世主，也就是我之前和你说的那位监督者，我对她说你已经经历了彻底的净化。她同意让我把你留在我的房间，这样我们就可以一直待在一起，让你作为我的……助手。”  
你点点头。他的话让你感到开心。你记得他要你做他的助手的。  
“可是我还什么都不会……你能教我吗？”你难为情地对他说。  
“你什么都不需要会——但你如果想学，我乐意之至，公主。”他又痴痴地看着你了，仿佛你有某种吸引人的魔力。换作是以前，这样的眼神会让你有些不安，可现如今你却只觉得甜蜜和满足。  
“谢谢……”你小声道谢。  
“你需要吃点东西，”Ray将你环抱着他的手轻轻松开，“我已经叫人准备好了，请再耐心等待一会儿，我去给你拿过来。”  
你看着他的离去的身影，感到空落落的。尽管你知道他很快就会回来，但你已经无法忍受再离开他，哪怕是一分一秒。“净化”之前的那些时光，那些焦虑和忐忑的日子，那些无趣和乏味的日子，好像成为了另一个人的回忆，已经不再属于你。  
现在你只有Ray，他也只有你。你们互为彼此的依赖，这比什么都珍贵。


	2. Part 2

完成了净化后，你开始以助手的身份与Ray在Magenta同进同出。在Ray的介绍下，你见到了”救世主“，她看上去对你既不喜欢也不反感，但将你列入了Mint Eye的重要一员。

Mint Eye，是这个教会的名字，救世主就是Magenta至高无上的神祇。尽管在你看来，她不过是一个皮肤白皙、身材娇小的女人。不过相比起弄清楚”薄荷眼“和”为了永恒的乐园“的意义之前，你更愿意多待在Ray的身边，把心思放在他云朵般柔软的头发和永远为你着迷的双眸上。

你拥有了自己的ID卡，镂着玫瑰暗纹的黑色礼裙是你的正装，ID卡上，你的名字前写着”特别传教士“，在Magenta，这个头衔专属于你和Ray两个人。Ray说，等到下次更换卡片时，他想为你加上”Ray的专属助手“这个称呼，你笑着同意。

在救世主的要求下，Ray会带你去看那些新来者的净化仪式，其中一大部分都由他亲自操办。你每每见了那些被清洗过的人脸上的痛苦，和他们在地上求饶的扭曲身形，都会想到那日自己的经历，只是你不再视之为深渊绝境。

”我相信他们经历过痛苦之后都会在这里找到快乐。“你悄声在Ray的耳边说道，“就像我一样。”

“你说得对，我也是如此，因为遇见了你。”他在众目睽睽下坚定而温柔地握住你的手，对你微笑。

你后来也没有登入过那个App，Ray把它从你的手机里删除了，不过他也向你坦白了RFA的真相，果不其然，那些成员都是真实存在的人，而非AI。如今你已经不是是派对的协调员，而是将完全地站在Ray这边，阻挡每一次RFA想要搜寻他和Mint Eye痕迹的进攻企图。

偶尔几次，过去的回忆会侵扰你，使你有那么一丝一毫的动摇，你会向Ray请求一小瓶调和了苦味的灵药，接着在他担忧的注视中一饮而尽。你已经习惯于像Ray一样品尝痛苦，并在每一次痛苦之后愈加发现Ray的宝贵。当你哭着从幻觉和痛觉中得到他的拥抱和安慰时，你只觉得天堂也不过如此。

你怀疑过自己究竟是Mint Eye的信徒，还是Ray一个人的信徒——也许两者皆有，但对后者，你觉得自己坚定不移。

自从在上一次的教众集会中宣布了你的身份后，信徒们看你的眼光变得不同。你总是与他一同参加祷告，牵手漫步于午夜的花园，闲人止步的研发室你也能够随意进出甚至留宿，哪怕是回到当初那间公主房里休息一晚，Ray也会敲门拜访，为你留下一束鲜花。时间渐长，即使是乐园里也难免有些闲言碎语，暧昧地将你视作Ray先生的助理兼秘密情人。你不在意，但Ray却对此很生气。

“那样说太冒犯你了，MC。”在研发室里，Ray略显苦恼地对你说，”你是我的珍宝，是我想一直保护和陪伴的人。“

”你不喜欢我吗？“你放下手中正在学习的编程书，那是Ray给你的，他还贴心地为你做了笔记。在你的拜托下，他开始教你编写程序，尽管进度不快，但总归能让你更加了解他的工作。

”不，怎么可能。“他连忙否认，甚至暂停下敲打键盘的动作，转而看向你，”我最喜欢的就是你。”

"Ray，你还是那么害羞，“你站起来，走到他身后，双手揽住他的脖子，把头靠在他的脑袋上，"做Ray的情人我也很幸福，Ray不愿意吗？“你顺着向下，将一只手掌放在他心口，感受到了他逐渐加快的心跳。

你的言语和动作似乎令他僵住了，他挺了一下后背，右手覆上你的手背，你听到他深深吸气，接着用近乎哀求的语气对你说：“我当然愿意。但MC你的手……”他想轻轻拿掉你试图抚摸他胸口的手。

“不要拿开嘛。”你撒娇道，绕了一步，到他身旁，身体挡在他和电脑屏幕之间，"Ray，你还记得和我说过的吗？”你双手放在椅子的两侧，压低声音，凑近他的脸，现在的姿势看起来应该像是你禁锢着他，你们的距离近到可以下一秒就吻上去。

Ray有些茫然地看着你，努力搜寻着自己的记忆。

“你说——”你俯下身去，贴到他耳边，“你要对我做一些大胆的事。”

即使灯光幽暗，你也能看到他的脸在泛红。

“MC，我舍不得那样对你，”他为难地说，“你能留在我身边，我就已经感到非常满足了。我无法奢求更多，那样，那样太过分了...

尽管你已经熟悉他的手握住你的手的感觉，熟悉他抚摸你脸颊、头发的动作，但直到现在，他和你最亲密的举动也不过是抱抱而已，唯一次亲吻还是在你主动要求下进行的，吻过之后，他甚至不好意思抬起头看你。你知道，自从他半是威胁半是劝诱地让你喝下灵药之后，他就一直对此感到自责，就连教你编程时都是柔声细语，哪怕有时候你总是搞不懂某个指令或循环。

但是你好渴望他，并且越来越渴望，你想要的也越来越多。Ray一直都希望拥有你，这你知道，可他引诱你成为Mint Eye的一份子之后反而对你温柔又克制，不知是处于愧疚还是怜惜。这对你而言是一种欺骗，简直不亚于最初他将你骗到Magenta时编造的谎言。

你不由得用幽怨的语气对他说：“你忘了吗? Ray，你已经对我做过非常过分的事情了。是Ray逼着我，我才会喝下灵药....”

你的话让男孩几乎慌张起来，他低下头去，不停地说着对不起，直到你用手摸摸他的头发，他才稍稍平静下来，并抱住了你，你的膝盖跪在椅子上，双腿夹着他，狭窄的椅子因为你们的动作发出了吱呀的声响。

”我要怎样才能让你更快乐？我的公主。”他像个做错事的孩子，把头埋在你的胸前小心翼翼地蹭了蹭。

Ray让步了——你没有说话，而是用手掌摩挲着他的大腿，留恋地用指肚在.上面画圈，聆听他的呼吸变得急促，然后再深入到他的双腿之间，划了一下——

他颤抖了，是你想要的那种甜蜜而羞涩的颤抖。你忍不住将自己的胸部贴近他，他起初想躲，但还是乖乖地把脸颊贴了上去，并发出一声安心的轻叹。

你想要乘胜追击，想要用身体摩擦他双腿间渐渐鼓起的部分，并继续用俏皮话挑逗他："Ray, 你的裤子是不是有点紧？需不需要我帮你脱掉呀？”

“别在这里，MC.....”他的手指突然用力，掐了一下你的腰部，你小声叫了出来，“抱歉, 我们去你的房间吧。”

你点点头，你知道Ray很重视这种"制造回忆”的时刻，他总是希望你们之间的回忆是完美的，哪怕是回忆中相对次要的场景。

Ray小心翼翼地把你放下，让你先回到房间去等他。

“我需要洗个澡，怕你闻到不好的气味。”他说，”那样你会讨厌我的。”

”我不会讨厌你的，Ray。 如果你想，我们可以一起。”你的身体尽管叫嚣着，希望他现在就要了你，但你转念一想，觉得洗澡是个好的提议。

"MC，我想，我还需要适应一下，“他一边难为情地对你说，一边双手合十，嘴唇贴上指尖，”拜托。 ”

你没有继续为难他。

回到自己的房间，你也洗了个澡，幻想着Ray是如何想要你，试图让方才有些退却的情欲重新涨潮。你没有穿内衣，而是直接套了条裙子。当你擦干头发坐到卧室的床上时，想到了一个更加刺激的绝妙点子，这个想法让你自己也吓了一跳。也许你真的染上了药物依赖症，或是你已经为了追求那种痛苦后的快乐而不择手段了。

你打开衣柜，将手伸进里侧，拿出一个小小的、装着灵药的瓶子。你将它放在灯光下翻转，看着里面的药液流动，闪烁着危险而迷人的光泽。手指拧转木质瓶塞，你听到瓶口开启的声音，屏住了呼吸，将其中的灵药喝下去了一部分。

尽管Ray不断地调制着灵药的口味，以让你饮下时不那么难受，但甜味过后，苦得发涩又极具刺激性的味道依然把你呛得咳嗽。仅仅是很小的剂量，你安慰自己。

门被打开了，是Ray。见到这一幕，他有些难以置信地愣在原地，你看到他脸上地笑容化为惊讶，也许还有更复杂的情绪，但你无从得知。因为痛感和幻觉已经同时开始在你头脑中翻江倒海。

"Ray......”你几乎是呜咽着喊着他的名字，尽管你只喝了一部分，但情绪和欲望催化着药力，让你泪流不止。你踉跄着到他的面前，右手颤抖地举起那个玻璃瓶子，蓝色的内容物还有一半。

"MC，我的MC……”大概连Ray也没有想到，他视作痛苦化身的灵药竟然成了你寻欢作乐的东西，“这一切都是我的错，如果我没有让你留下，你就不会变成这样。”他抱着已经快失去理智的你，你看到泪水从他脸上滴落，和你的眼泪交汇在一起。这才是感受同样的痛....你想。

不，这还不够。

你用你所能最能勾起情欲的语气娇嗔："Ray，你也试一试如何？这样我们就能真正地一起痛苦，一起快乐....” 倘若真的能获得极致的欢愉，你相信Ray不会拒绝。在灵药和你给予的爱欲面前，Ray的克制、Ray的羞涩，还有Ray的谎言都将不堪一击，他是那么脆弱和单纯，就如你一样，只要稍稍引诱就会上钩。你相信只要他和你一同喝下灵药，在Magenta，这个房间，这个交织着最初也是最纯粹的爱和欲望的房间，就会变成你们幸福又堕落的永恒乐园。

“如果这样你能快乐，我的公主。”Ray的脸上绽放出纯真的笑容。

他接过你给他的瓶子，喝了下去。你看着灵药从他的嘴角滑下，喉结诱人地动着，便像着了魔一样凑上去舔吻吮吸。某些药物会让人变得大胆，你曾经听说过类似的常识，但今天是第一次体验。 你跪在地上，Ray在你如雨点般落下的吻中沉迷，并捧起你的脸颊回吻你，身下是柔软的地毯，一两滴药液给洁白的天鹅绒染上了蓝色。你却觉得仿佛已经置身于绚烂的花园。

是最痛苦也是最快乐的花园。

全情投入的亲吻和近乎晕眩的感受让你无法支撑住身体的重心。Ray一手抱着你，一面用手肘撑着地。但你执拗地把他推到地毯上，他躺在那里，而你趴坐在他身上接吻。

"抚摸我，Ray。 ”你难耐地对他说，身体像是着了火，“求你摸摸我，Ray。 ”

你握着他的手腕，将Ray的右手放在自己的胸前，胸乳自然地垂下，微微晃动着，渴望着他的爱抚。那只手掌终于张开，抓住了左边的乳房。他的力气比你想象得要大，在他用手掌挤压着揉捏着它的同时，你尖叫了出来，几乎要窒息了。"你好柔软，MC.....”你听到他声音沙哑地说。这样不经意的赞美反而让你脸红心跳。他翻了个身，连带着你也倒地。

被他压在身下了。

”让我看看你，MC……啊，你的身体好可爱……”他俯下身，一边亲吻你，一边扯掉你裙子的肩带，并将领口向下拉，直到乳房暴露出来。你突然因为药物作用带来的头痛挺起腰，Ray没有错失机会，他凑上来用嘴唇夹住已经挺立的乳头，接着连乳晕也一起含进了口中,像婴儿吃奶-样吮吸着，并用舌尖轻柔地舔弄。Ray的动作很轻，却极度撩人，让你的腿间几乎湿成一片。

他的另一只手也在抚弄着你另一边的乳房，先是用掌心抚摸，手指微微用力抓握揉弄,但他好像希望尽情享受你双乳的触感，于是接着用手背、手腕磨蹭那里。

"Ray，你怎么了？”他的动作停下时，你看到他的脸上挂着泪痕。

"刚刚弄痛了你，对不起，”他的双唇离开你的乳房，乳尖已经被他照顾得又涨又红，Ray用无辜 又饱含歉意的眼神望着你，“我没想到可以和你做这种事，真的太激动了，我控制不了自己.....好想要你……从很久之前就想这样……”他看起来又要哭了。

“没关系的哦，Ray，”你安慰他，并催促道，”我们继续吧，只要是Ray的话..... .想怎么样都可以。”

“怎么样都可以？”他有些吃惊地问，脸上却是掩饰不住的兴奋。兴奋、爱和咳嗽是藏不住的。你想起前天的那通电话。

”嗯。”你点了点头，欣然应允。

他凝神望了你一会儿，汗滴从脸颊滑落。你有点儿心疼，大概是他的头在痛。Ray的手在你的乳房和腹部停留了片刻，便径直向下滑去，“我可以把裙子掀起来吗，MC？想要....”

“Ray先生想要造访花园了。”你痴痴地笑了起来，抬起腿，让裙子滑落到大腿根部。你看到他有些害羞地解开皮带、褪下内裤，那个可爱的、涨大的东西几乎是一瞬间里就跳了出来。你接着引导着他的手找到那条秘密的路径。在他进入你身体的那一刹那，你们同时在满足的颤栗中发出喟叹。

”我想把最美丽最可爱的一朵摘下来，”他伏在你耳边低语，”我要把她永远地据为己有。”

Ray在你身体里抽送起来，起初是和缓的，到后来越来越快，你的整个世界都在摇晃，山崩地裂，以至于你快要失去了意识。他好像把所有的情欲都倾泻在了这场性事中。你哭着叫着Ray的名字，而他回应你的却是一下 下带着水声的撞击和耳边带着喘息的呻吟。

你才知道，看起来单纯而温和的Ray原来真的是那种会哭着操你的小男生。直到你们拥抱着达到顶峰的时刻，你觉得花园里的花朵全都在一瞬间盛放了。

Ray没有射在里面，而是在射出前及时拔了出来。把精液洒在了你的小腹上。也几乎是在他射出的一刹那间，你看到他泪眼汪汪地对你说: "对不起....MC。”

”我.....不会怀孕吧？“你起身亲吻他汗湿的额头，假装担忧地问道，实则是故意逗他。你心怀侥幸，灵药让你不顾后果。

他恍然睁大了眼睛，那张苍白的俊美面容还挂着红晕。Ray突然抱紧你，随之抽噎着说道：“对不起....对不起....下次……下次的话我一定会注意的。

"知道了。傻瓜....你紧紧抱着他，有种虚脱的感觉。你的头晕晕的，身体却像是在飘，难道说真的到了天堂吗？回不去了。恍惚间，你好像听到一个声音这么说。

是啊，回不去了。但这不是从现在才宣布的，而是从那天你踏进这里开始，就已经注定的结局。


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.本章黑澜出现  
> 2.写得可能太随心所欲，抱歉  
> 3.强制口交预警

自从有了肉体上的连系，你和Ray的关系似乎比以往更加亲密无间。他愈来愈不加保留地对你敞开他的内心和秘密，和你诉说了很多往事。支离破碎的家、酗酒的母亲、兄长的背叛，以及救世主的仁慈。Ray在你面前活泼而健谈，只是偶尔沉浸到回忆中时会露出痛苦的神色。你也常常把心事倾倒给他，告诉他你在外面的世界所遭受的一切痛苦和内心的烦恼。

你们已经习惯了安慰彼此，用爱语或是性——有时候你觉得你和他好像在残酷的自然中相互舔舐伤口的幼兽，如果是被流放到荒野，或许会被环伺的群狼撕咬殆尽，但好在有Magenta，不是吗？

Ray很忙，你努力试着帮他。当你渐渐熟悉了编程语言之后，你会帮他做一些校核的工作，主要是检查代码中的语法错误——大多数时候是没有的，只不过Ray对待工作异常细心，绝不容许出错。他总是把救世主的恩惠挂在嘴边，并竭尽全力地报答。

你校对语句时，Ray可以靠在椅背上小憩一会儿，有时他的头会自然地靠在你的肩上，纤长的睫毛挂着蓝莹莹的屏幕光，这让你觉得自己的存在格外地有价值。

你顺带搞明白了他侵入Messenger的原理。Ray通过救世主手机上的App，自己复制了一个相同的应用程序，接着搭建了一个模拟通路，只要通路打开，就可以骇入Messenger的服务器，窃听电话和获取聊天记录。只不过骇入时留下的痕迹会让那个红发男发觉，你们目前的工作就是保证通路的畅通无阻。

Ray还为Mint Eye内部做了一个通讯软件，信徒们是没有彼此的电话号码的，因为只要经过了正规的通话运营商，Mint Eye就会冒着暴露在大众视野中的风险，救世主和信徒们必须有独立的联络方式。你知道他没有得到过专业的指导和训练，他的天赋令人惊叹，也让你觉得心疼，他似乎不断透支着自己的身体去消耗自己的天份。

终于检查完了今天他敲下的内容，那是关于破解加密的一串代码。Ray在你身边正睡着，你不想打扰他，就起身稍微活动身体。几台机箱发出轻微的声响和热量，像是热坏了的狗儿在吐舌喘息，用手摸摸机器的表面甚至会令人觉得烫。

你坐到床边，那儿本来没有床的，是在"净化"了你之后，Ray为了方便你休息才叫人搬来。但是那儿有个柜子。这里是Magenta最机要的地方，你知道Ray的东西都在这里。尽管他告诉你你可以随意打开去看，但你还没有这么做过。

"我想对你毫无保留，MC。"那是在你们第二次做爱之后，他在你怀中颤抖时说的话。

他甚至告诉了你他的手机密码，那是一串很长很长的密码，混杂着乱码、大小写字符、数字，还有你的生日。他和你说过一次，你很快就忘记了，后来他又把密码写在了纸上，并用撒娇的语气央求你一定要好好保管。

你记得你还逗他，问他是不是在手机里下载了成人电影，他立刻涨红了脸矢口否认，接着又小声告诉你"看过几次，但是不喜欢。"

"为什么呢？男孩子不是会常常看吗？尤其是Ray，我不在的时候寂寞难耐该怎么办呢……"你温柔凑到他耳边挑逗。

Ray说那和他想象中的不同，他觉得自己想象中的更好。

"当然，自从和MC做了之后……"Ray抱住你，一只手已经熟练地揉起了你的乳房，"我已经不再需要去想象了……"

和他的温存总是来得既突然又恰到好处，他是个体贴的伴侣，并且越来越有经验。Ray很聪明，什么都学得很快，即使是性爱也是如此。自从第一次之后，Ray就自己悄悄为床事准备了很多东西。他注意防护，又很讲卫生，很多时候你们看起来就像是最甜蜜最和谐的那种恋人。  
但你知道事实不全是如此。

你们对灵药的依赖已经到了不得不去克制的程度。

仅存的常识提醒你那多半不是什么好东西——可是如果戒掉灵药，会不会眼前的一切幸福都烟消云散？你不敢想象，和Ray在一起的日子是你最幸福的时光。如果这是一场梦，你宁愿永远不要醒来，只要灵药还在你的血液里，花园里的玫瑰就会永开不败，你们的爱也将恒久绵长。

你终于百无聊赖地打开了柜子，抽屉里面放着衣服、备用的真皮手套和一些笔记本，还有一瓶没开封的墨水瓶，他喜欢用钢笔写字。你没有动笔记本，而是轻轻翻动衣服，发现了一件黑色的西装外套。你从没见他穿过，也许那是某些正式场合时穿的，你想，但你觉得他现在的衣服已经很正式了，你将它翻出来，小心地抖了抖，西装的领口很特别，甚至还挂着一条链子，看起来可以挂在另一边的领子上。你设想了一下Ray穿上它之后的样子，觉得应该还不错。

"MC……？"Ray睡意朦胧地喊着你的名字，看起来他醒了。他睡眠很浅，总是过了一小会儿就醒来。

"Ray，"你柔声回应他，你喜欢在他醒来时这样呼唤，"这是……"

Ray的脸色突然变得很糟糕，在看到你向他展示的西装外套时，他的胸膛剧烈地起伏着。

"不，MC，不，"他拼命地摇着头，像是某种无意识的行为，口中反复地念着"不"。

我做错了什么吗？你的手不知所措地放下来，外套上残留的香水气味涌进鼻子里，让你感到陌生。

这不是Ray的西装外套，你惊觉，难道这里还有其他人？

"对不起，Ray，对不起。"你感到眼眶湿湿的，你不想看他难过，"我现在就把它收起来，我现在就把它收起来。"你慌张地将外套叠好，颤抖着蹲下去打开最下层的抽屉，像是丢掉降临在你们身上厄运那样将它塞了进去。

"我把它收起来了，Ray，求你别难过……"你的语气里满是恳求。

但Ray只是呆呆地坐在椅子上，电脑滴滴滴滴地发出警报，服务器遭到了攻击。但Ray开始痛苦地抱着头，你跑上去抱着他，试图安慰他。

"好痛……头好痛……"他的脸因痛苦而扭曲，像是在遭受着无尽的折磨，"为什么要……不……千万别……啊啊啊啊！"

Ray撕心裂肺地尖叫起来，挣开了你的怀抱，冲出了研发室。你哭着看着他离去的背影。

滴滴滴滴……

你发现地上有一张ID卡。是从西装口袋里掉下来的吗？你慌了神，但不得不把它捡起来。背面朝上的薄荷眼睛好像在戏谑地看着你，嘲弄着你狼狈的表情。你将卡面翻过来。

"M I N T E Y E  
特别传教士｜崔世澜  
信徒 No.K0006"

证件照片上，是穿着那件黑西装的Ray。

你已经不需要知道崔世澜是谁了。在你想要问出口之前，崔世澜就告诉了你。

Ray回来之前，你已经处理妥当，你把先前他写的代码敲进了预先设好的框架里，然后回车执行。警报声如料想般停止。你希望这能让他原谅你的过错，尽管你对情况有些迷糊，但你还是决定耐心地等待他。

你不知道自己等了多久，研发室没有窗户，看不见太阳，甚至连灯光都很少，这里几乎是永夜。困意一阵阵袭来，你感到有点饿，但没人送餐。打开手机登入Mint Eye的内部通讯软件，你拨了个电话给Ray，无人应答。

研发室的门是关了后自动上锁的，你半梦半醒之间，终于听到钥匙串哗哗作响的声音，接着是钥匙拧动锁孔的声音，为什么不按密码？你记得他把密码设成了你的生日加上其他一些数字。你起身准备迎接他，走到门边，轻声叫道："Ray，回来了吗？"

但当你看到他的一瞬间，他身上的气息让你感到一丝害怕，他比任何时候看起来都要冷漠，向来脉脉含情的眼睛此时只是迅速地在你身上扫了一眼，便转向别处。

"Ray？"

"滚开，这里是我的。"他简短地说出这几个字，越过你闯了进来，肩膀撞了一下你的胸口，"这屋子里好臭的味道，我简直要吐了。"

他走到柜子前，俯身去找什么东西，一个一个抽屉打开来看，动作很用力。

他不是Ray，Ray不会这样。

"放哪去了……该死的家伙……"他好像找不到什么，一只手挠了挠头发，嘴里骂骂咧咧。

"在最下面那层。"你小声提醒他。

他转过头，嫌恶地看了你一眼，接着拉开了你说的那层抽屉。你看到他的眼睛睁大了一下。

"找到了，你不会碰过吧？好恶心啊，我得把它扔了再重新做一件。"他拿着那件西装外套，用手用力地拂去上面地灰尘，尽管你记得那件外套很干净。

"你不是Ray……"

"我让你滚出去，你听不到？"他直起身，语气傲慢而粗鲁，和Ray完全不一样，

"你不许再进入这里，不管你之前是Ray的助手还是什么其他的东西。我不准你再踏进这里一步。还有这恶心的床……啧啧，"他眯起眼睛看了一眼那张床，你和Ray曾经在上面缠绵过几次。他最喜欢在休息的短暂几分钟里抱住你爱抚和亲吻。

"你居然和他在这里寻欢作乐……救世主为什么没有把你扔出去？"

你默不做声，被他羞辱得脸颊红透，逃也似的离开了研发室。

崔世澜这个名字像针一样扎进了你的心脏，并在上面刻下无法磨灭的印迹。你不知道具体他是何时出现的，也许是你不小心翻到西装的那天，但或许更早之前，他就已经在暗中窥伺。他把你赶出了研发室，并命令信徒们不允许你再靠近。他说你从此不再是Ray的助手，因为Ray已经死了，而崔世澜不需要一个白痴女人做他的助手。

Ray死了。这种说辞让你无法接受，他的身体明明还活着，只是换了个人居住。你相信他有一天他会像世澜出现一样再重新回来，你相信他会一如既往地爱你，给你拥抱和抚慰。

但崔世澜不同，他只会欺负你、责骂你。你被赶回了那个公主房，本以为还不算糟糕，可他三番五次地来找你，骂你把他的工作间弄得又臭又恶心，又骂你使用了那里的备用电脑，写了一堆"三岁小孩都写不出的弱智代码"。噢，他不仅要骂你，连着Ray也一起侮辱和嘲弄。

"你知道Ray花了多少心思才找到你吗？我本来还有点期待，现在看来白痴的品味都是相似的，"他坐着你房间的椅子，一条腿翘在另一条腿的膝盖上，一片片将花瓶里的玫瑰花瓣撕下来扔向地毯，"他怎么下得了手？和你做那么恶心的事情？他把这个身体都搞得恶臭无比……"

对，他还常常嘲笑你们的性事。他好像和Ray共享着记忆，甚至能复述出你们做爱的细节，并加以大肆渲染之后极尽挖苦讽刺。他会凑上来闻你的头发，接着做出呕吐的表情并放声大笑。

"光是想到你的气味，我就反胃到不行，你真是个差劲的女人，连做我玩具的资格都没有。为什么Ray会把你奉为至宝呢？公主殿下？您能告诉我吗？"

有时他会阴阳怪气地学Ray叫你公主，你只想要捂住耳朵，不愿听到这个词。但你对他的折磨无能为力，每次他都把你说到涨红了脸小声啜泣，求他不要再继续折磨你，然后才心满意足地离开。他说你只有这种时候才有一点点意思，他喜欢看你哭。因为"弱者就该向强者摇尾乞怜。"

你真的好想Ray，好想，Ray是你的天使，而崔世澜就是个恶魔。

你想要借助灵药消愁，将自己沉溺到幻痛的海洋，但他甚至不准你喝灵药，因为"灵药浪费在白痴身上不值得"。信徒们不再听你的话，你没有灵药可以喝，也就没有乐园让你暂时藏身。药瘾上来时往往会感到无比地痛苦煎熬，你为此辗转反侧，彻夜难眠了几个晚上。

这天你什么东西都没有吃。崔世澜似乎不满足于折磨你的精神，还打算折磨你的肉体。他告诉信徒要让你饿着，直到你不再想Ray为止。因为你依然持续不断地给Ray打电话，而他每次都故意接听，起初是假装Ray在电话里哭泣，结果却被你真的上当受骗而弄得怒不可遏，转为破口大骂，说你是最傻的傻瓜和世界头号白痴。

但你又打了个电话给Ray，不出所料依然是世澜接的，你早有准备，打算和他谈谈条件。

"醒醒吧公主，Ray真的不在了。你好烦啊……他到底有什么好？你像个神经病一样整天打给他，有这种功夫为什么不去讨好更强大的人呢？"

"讨好你可以见到Ray吗，世澜？"你依旧不死心。

"你试试就知道了。"他最后用低不可闻地声音告诉你，"你尽管等着，我今天去找你的时候会看你的表现。"

月亮爬上窗沿的时候，世澜来了。你趴在桌子上，在他用钥匙开门之后，你抬起头望向他。

他不说话的时候是很像Ray，那张脸上有你最熟悉的眼睛和双唇，但那双眼不会温柔地看你，嘴唇也不会吻你，他只会蔑视你并吐出伤人的语句。世澜不戴手套，他似乎不像Ray那样爱咬指甲，他的手指修长漂亮。但它们既不会抚摸你，也不会拥抱你，他只会无情你将你推开。

如果他不那么过分，或许你会忍耐他，暂时把他当作Ray的替代品呢？

这个模糊的想法仅仅是闪了一下，却让你感到非常危险和不适。你不应该这样想的，你需要等Ray回来。世澜不会给你希望。

"起来了，公主，你不是想见Ray吗？"他没有进来，而是靠在门边。

是错觉吗？你觉得他看起来有些不同，他的声音也比以往要和缓。你站起身，感到手臂被压得有些酸痛。你走到他身边，被他一把抓住了手腕，世澜的力气很大，你好像感觉得到他手心沁出的细汗。你看着他，不知道要做什么。

"动作太慢了，笨蛋。"他拽着你走了出去，步子很快，你几乎是小跑才能跟上，否则看起来就像他牵着你一样。Magenta的长廊好寂静，你想起被"净化"的那天，Ray握着你的手带你缓步通过这里。尽管这里内部通道交错，但很快你就认出他要带你去的地方。

大厅，净化仪式的大厅。

你觉得不对劲，想要挣开他，他更加用力地抓住你，另一只手臂绕到你背后，将你推近他的身体，看起来就像你被他揽住了。

"再乱动，我就要把你拖到地下室去……而你也永远见不到Ray。"世澜的喘息肆无忌惮地拂过你的脸，他似乎格外地激动。

你只有屈服于他，但是你有预感到不好的事情将要发生。世澜带你到了仪式大厅，并迅速地将门反锁。你才发现这个大厅有个美丽的玻璃穹顶，从下面向上望去可以看到夜空。今天没有星星，不知什么时候聚集了浓重的阴云，月亮也被遮蔽住了。

"别这样……世澜，"你哀求道，"我已经被净化了，我已经是Mint Eye忠实的信徒了。"

"Mint Eye的信徒？"世澜嗤笑起来，"我从来不相信你是为了救世主才来的Mint Eye，你老实说，不是Ray那家伙把你骗过来的吗？"他走上台阶，拉开帘幕，坐上那把高高的、华丽的椅子，那是净化仪式时救世主会坐的地方，居高临下望着你的世澜，正用着救世主的口吻和你说话，

"我以为你不会对他感兴趣的，没想到Ray的净化让你爱上了他。你以为他是纯洁无害的天使吗？他只是想用灵药控制你，达到他占有你的目的而已，你究竟是被迫，还是真的很乐意那样？"

他像是想到什么似的，从上面又走了下来，一步一步地靠近你。他不是很讨厌靠近你吗？为什么……

"你是Ray的信徒。但Ray不在了，那个家伙只能用灵药让你听话，但我有我的净化方式。"

世澜伸出手，他的指尖有一层薄薄的茧子，正轻轻触碰着你的双唇、下巴，然后滑到脖颈，一种奇怪的感觉从你的皮肤蔓延开来，你感到有些羞耻。你看到他闭上了眼睛，皱紧眉头，像是在压制住什么一般。直到他深吸了一口气，张开双眼，露出一个暧昧的笑容。

"对我做你对Ray做的事，MC。"

你脑海一片空白，一瞬间竟不知道他指的是什么。

"别装傻。就是你们在床上做的那种事情。像对Ray那样对我，把我当成Ray……你做得到的吧？毕竟你们都做了那么多次了……"

他想要和你做那种事，这个认知你感到眩晕和窒息。你感到耳朵轰鸣，头脑也跟着不清醒。世澜的眼神赤裸裸地盯着你，把渴望的情绪丝毫不加掩藏地呈现。

"这个身体你不想要吗？"他凑近你，想要吻你却被你躲开，世澜的脸上露出深深挫败的神情，"看着这张脸啊……你不想要Ray了吗？还是说……你不喜欢他了？"

"为什么要这样，世澜？"你反问他，"你一向讨厌我。"

"你尽管猜，反正不是因为对你有兴趣。"他对你微笑着说道，"你是我见过最糟糕的女人，我不可能喜欢你的。但我讨厌你身上他的气味，所以我想把它清洗掉，这个理由可以吗？"

"如果我拒绝呢？"

"你不是很想Ray吗？我说了，只要讨好我，我可以对你大发慈悲一次，让你见见他。"世澜不知什么时候已经到了你的身后，双手环抱着你，他的手掌覆住你的小腹，并将头埋在你的颈窝蹭了蹭，"我会表现得像Ray一样，告诉我他是怎么和你做的，公主？"

这样子抱你很难不让你想到Ray。你闭上眼睛，感到有泪水从脸颊滑落。你应该挣脱他然后逃得远远的，可不知道为什么就是没有这样做。你的确想要Ray，也知道不该是以这种方式，但世澜的拥抱给你的感觉太强烈，让你头晕脑胀，甚至有些站不稳。世澜也许就像灵药，尽管会使你痛苦，却无法抗拒。

"别这样……"你感到世澜用一只手抚摸你的脸颊，动作轻柔得出奇。

你知道他不会那么好心的，他一面这样做着手上的动作，一面用言语提醒着你现实的状况："Ray是不是都这样摸你啊，公主？"

他发出嘲讽的笑声，另一只手触摸到了你的胸乳，你下意识地想要挣开，但世澜的力气比你想象得更大。世澜用那只爱抚着你脸颊的左手把你的头强硬地扳到一侧，并毫不犹豫地吻了上来，你被动地接受着亲吻，在他灵巧舌头的拨弄下张开了双唇，世澜深深地、深深地吻着你，好像你是他某个心爱的人。你明白你不是，他只是想要玩弄你而已。

他在下一秒张开眼睛，用那阴郁又深邃的眼光捕捉到你的恐惧和羞耻，他放开你，露出了满足的笑容，像是恶作剧得逞的孩子。但随之又挂上了傲慢冷漠的神情。

"糟糕透了。"他说，"这个吻真是糟透了。我现在很生气，你得做点什么来补偿我。要不然我就会永远地让那个可怜的家伙沉睡下去。"

可怜的Ray……你蹲下去抱住自己哭了起来，不知道为什么他会变得如此残酷无情。可是心中有另一个隐秘地渴求在不断地撕咬着你，让你想到"饮鸩止渴"这个词。如果他可以用那副身体和面孔，给你一点点Ray的痕迹的话，也许你还可以借此活下去，直到Ray到你的身边，你感到自己的精神已经到了崩溃的边缘，而世澜的皮囊就是你的救命稻草。

"求你把Ray带回来……"你鼓足勇气，站起身，将双手搭在世澜的肩上，环着他的脖子，轻吻他的脸颊。那是你常常对Ray做的，Ray喜欢你温柔的亲吻。

你听到世澜在喘息，他胸膛的起伏——和Ray一样。因此你想要更近一步地吻他。

"你就只会做这些？如果你真的想有点诚意，就做些没有对他做过的事。快点，我很快就要生气了。"世澜愠怒地看着你，尽管他方才还享受着你的吻。

没做过的事……

你将手指放在他的唇上，小心翼翼地滑过喉结、领口和世澜单薄的胸膛，接着放低重心——小腹、腰部，还有——

仅仅是吻了一会儿，他已经涨得很厉害。刚刚亲吻的时候你就感受到了它的坚硬，于是你拉下世澜西装裤的拉链，将它从最后一层包裹的织物中拿出来。你很少有这样仔细观察它的机会，因为Ray总是不愿意让你看太久，更不会让你为他口交。世澜好像有些不安地动了动，你才发现他其实也很紧张。

你轻轻吻上了它的前端，世澜因颤抖而后退。

"你要是，要是敢咬，就死定了。"

你抬头给了他一个笑容，接着用嘴唇包裹住伞状的前端，像一根含着没有味道的的棒棒糖。世澜大概在见你之前洗得很干净。你用舌尖温柔地舔弄整个柔软的龟头，绕着冠状沟打圈，又仔细舔弄小孔的周围，接着坏心眼地抵住小孔，你听到世澜发出的闷哼。但他依然强装镇定地责备你，说你舔得很差劲。

"Ray竟然连这也教不好你，你们真是一对废物……啊……"

你向内含得更深了一些，用一只手托着柱身，另一只手隔着衣服找到他的阴囊，小心翼翼地揉弄着，直到他连话也说不出来。你不断地用嘴巴套弄着他的肉棒。

"我应该把这幅画面拍下来的……哈啊……啊……"世澜一边喘息着一边不忘了羞辱你，"我该拍下你含着它的样子，然后存在手机里，让Ray好好看一看他的宝贝公主是怎么取悦我的……他最珍贵的公主在……啊……混蛋……"

他小声地咒骂了起来，因为你在不断地吮吸着冠状沟的边缘，你只是发现那里比较敏感。可世澜突然攥住你的手腕将你的手拿开，并强迫它举过头。

"你这个蠢货……谁说你可以掌握主动权的？"

你无辜地看着他，可怜兮兮地说只是想让他更舒服。但世澜似乎听不进去，他命令你用嘴含住，接着按着你的头抽动起来。

他的体味瞬间弥散在你的口腔，你得用力包住牙齿才能不伤到他，这让你感到有些辛苦，被肉棒塞满了嘴又令你难以呼吸，你抬头给了他一个乞怜的眼神，结果让他更加兴奋了起来。他像抽插阴道那样插着你的嘴，每一下都深至喉咙，所有的求饶不过只是一声声激起他情欲的呜咽，世澜则不停地发出愉悦的喘息和低声呻吟，直到你的唇舌和双腿一样麻木。

"这才对，"他的动作突然停了下来，你感到他有些颤抖，"你只能被我玩弄，知道……"

没有说出口的问句被他的喘息淹没了，世澜射在了你的嘴里，你甚至连吐出来的机会都没有，就尽数咽下了他的精液。黏糊糊的，有点凉，是一种有一点咸的腥味。

他终于放开你，让你体力不支地倒地，你眼神涣散地望着玻璃穹顶，月亮好像要透过云层探出来。但他没有给你看的机会，因为你的视线被他的眼神占据。

世澜俯下身，热烈而绝望地亲吻你。


	4. Part 4

"你说过Ray会回来的……"

你被他抱回了房间，世澜把你扔到床上，然后用他一贯高高在上的神态看着你，好像随时就会笑出声来。

"当然是骗你的啦，公主殿下。"他随口说出这句话，看上去并不在意你会因此心碎。于是你又哭起来，问他为什么要说谎。

你明明想尽办法取悦他了……

"Ray不是也骗了你？"他听到你的疑问后，咬牙切齿地回答，"你不还是爱他爱得死去活来？为了他连灵药都喝，用身体供他欢乐的人不是你吗？"

他说完，走上前来。你想起刚才在大厅里发生的事情，感到又羞又窘，于是向后退了退，但他依然逼近你。他在嫉妒Ray……吗？

"那不一样的，"你小声摇着头对他说，"Ray一直都对我很温柔，我和他是真心相爱。"

你的话似乎进一步激起了世澜的怒火，他放声大笑起来。这没什么好笑的，他只是在生气。你有些害怕，知道自己不应该在他面前说Ray的好话，他从来都听不得你夸赞Ray，但你不擅长撒谎。何况他很聪明，能够轻易地识破你违心的话语。

你不知道世澜想要什么，要你取悦他的事情，即使再难以启齿，你也做了。就算他想要更多，你大概也可以接受……可是为什么他永远都是那么愤怒、那么讨厌你和Ray的样子呢？你好希望他对你好一点，尽管他不是Ray，但你知道Ray在他的身体里，或许就像之前世澜看着Ray那样看着眼前发生的一切。

这么多天以来，你终于知道自己能够在Mint Eye存活下去的动力——爱。你迫切地渴望着爱，Ray和他的救赎灵药唤醒了你对爱的渴望与执迷，也提醒着你的软弱和堕落。原来你一直都是一个如此放纵情欲，如此享受着迷般爱情的人。

想被占有……想被爱……想被毫无保留地爱着，想被永远地爱着……这是Ray给你编织的梦境，你需要他帮你维持，如果不是Ray……那只能是世澜。

你想要爱他。想像接受灵药一样接受世澜，无论是灵药还是世澜，都是Ray给你带来的，痛苦尽头的欢乐总是让人沉醉。但世澜现在就像一只刺猬，无法拥抱、无法触碰，这让你失落。你甚至希望晚上发生的事情再来一次，至少他吻你的时候会让你感到温暖。

引诱他会不会显得你的伎俩拙劣？你反复地问自己，在他重复着嘲笑你所说的"真心相爱"时，你下定决心要和他在一起。如果Ray真的在他的身体里，如果他真的有那么一点点嫉妒Ray……他会爱你吗？或者哪怕占有你也好。你不想寂寞地呆在房间里永无止境地等待。

"世澜。"你轻声呼唤他的名字。

"我懒得听你说话。"他愤愤地转过头去。

你伸手去抓他的领带，膝盖跪在床边，臀部抬起，让自己的姿势看起来足够挑逗。

"做什么啊………"世澜愠怒地转过来看你，你发现他的眼神霎时间变了，世澜的喉结动了动，而你在他即将说下一句话之前开口，

"我们还没有真的做那件事，"你眨眨眼睛，"你要求的那件事。"

"说了对你没兴趣，只是随便玩玩……啊？"他想要把你的手从领带上拿开，结果被你拽了一下之后踉跄着摔倒在床上，你的重心也随之倾斜，侧倒在了一边。

"混蛋……"世澜的头埋在了被子里，但他没有离开床，而是调整到一个可以呼吸的角度，旁边就是你的裙角，黑色的裙子下露出洁白的双腿。他凑过去嗅了一下，咕哝着好难闻一类的词，你看到红晕爬上他的脸颊。

你想把手伸到他的腿间，但他立刻将你的手腕禁锢住，把你压到床上。

"你真的觉得我会像Ray一样对你？"世澜冷笑着，他俯下身在你左肩处咬了下去，你痛得倒吸一口凉气，"别相信Ray，也别相信我……哈哈哈……不过他的确把你当作公主一样对待，那是因为他是个废物，才会费尽心思去讨好你，怕你离开……我和那家伙根本不同！"

"我知道你和他不一样……"肩上的痛感那么清晰，以至于你怀疑会留下痕迹，"但我会像爱Ray一样爱你的。"

"爱我？爱我？爱我？"他吃惊地看着你，"你在说什么疯话，你有什么资格爱我？像你这种人……"

"因为你和Ray是一个身体……"

"所以你是爱这个身体啰？"世澜脸上是又生气又想发笑的样子，"你这个放荡的玩具……怪不得在大厅的时候你会那么听话。看来你已经彻底被灵药弄坏脑子了，这样也好。这都是你自找的……"

他猛地抱住你，忘乎所以地亲吻你，动作粗暴又野蛮，他啃咬你的嘴唇，几乎将你的嘴唇咬破皮，直到吻里带着一丝丝血的腥甜气，你有点难过，但他压在你身上的重量却令你觉得温暖。在抚摸你的时候，世澜迟疑了一下，不过很快便用手利落地卷起了你的裙子，你试图挣扎未果，他的手一路向上探，你的身体大部分都展露在他的面前时，他扬起了胜利者般的笑容。

"你真的……又不好看，身材和品味都这么糟糕，"他一边喃喃自语，一边将你的胸罩拽开，露出乳头，你想要去挡却被他用力地抓揉住，惹得你惊叫起来。

"叫什么叫，烦死了……"世澜凑上去吻你，手上的动作也没有停止，他的力道之大，以至于他的手指都深深陷进了温暖的乳肉里，世澜还恶意地用手指轻拽你的乳头，再用指尖将它整个压陷下去，一来一回地刺激着乳尖，你情不自禁想要夹紧双腿，双腿却又被他的身体强行分开。他已经硬的不像话了，肉棒隔着裤子顶在你小腹的位置，让你感到炽热又充满了攻击性。

玩弄够了你的乳房之后，他转移视线，手指轻轻拉开你的内裤边缘。

"我脱掉了？"他起先是用询问的语气，接着立刻补充道："反正你拒绝也没有用。"

他甚至没有脱完，让内裤挂在你的小腿处，然后就将手指顺着你的阴蒂抚摸下去。这感觉和Ray又像又不像……你颤栗了一下，被他察觉到后便将手指插入小穴中抽动。

大概是发现那里已经湿沥不堪，世澜的表情有些惊讶，接着坏笑起来，他抽出手指伸到你面前，上面正亮晶晶地沾着你的爱液。

"你为什么这么湿？你就这么想要我？"他把液体涂到你的乳尖上，原本因为减少了刺激而没有兴奋起来的乳头又立了起来，"你的Ray宝贝知道了会很伤心的，他的公主因为玩弄而湿成一片，他的公主想要的是我啊……"

无论他怎么用语言羞辱你，你都默不作声，你好想他快点给你，又不愿意听到他嘲笑Ray。你闭上眼睛，搂住他的脖子，哀求他别再说了。

"我偏要说。"他像个小孩子似的赌气，"他现在一定嫉妒得发疯。"

你听到他低声喘了一下，蓦地睁开眼睛，不是因为他的话，而是因为你感觉到肉棒在抵着你，温热的前端正上下摩擦着你的阴蒂，柔软的阴唇爱抚着它，它转而小幅度地磨蹭着，刺激着你最敏感的地方。之前Ray总是喜欢爱抚那里，而你自慰的时候也通常是抚摸那个部位。世澜竟然这么了解你的身体……难道你和Ray做的时候他也知道？想到这，你觉得好羞耻，但他的动作让你好舒服，你感到小穴里又出了好多水，于是忍不住哀叫起来。

你看到世澜从口袋里拿出一个方形的小包，你一眼就认出那是什么。

"是你亲爱的Ray给你准备的东西，本来我不想用的，"他冷哼了一声，"但我想了想，要是让你这样微不足道的玩具怀上我的孩子，简直是噩梦，所以还是用了比较好。"

他熟练地撕开包装，然后将它递给你。

"过来给我戴上这个，玩具。"他命令道。

你小心地把避孕套拿出来，分清楚了正反面，用拇指和食指夹着它的边缘，另一只手把他涨大的性器从裤子里解放出来，他在你拿出来的时候闷哼了一声，就像之前口交的时候那样。Ray对自己的身体很害羞，而世澜也好像有些羞于见到他自己，尽管他在极力掩饰。你慢慢地将那个透明的物品套上他的龟头，然后轻轻用手指向下捋，直到它的边缘牢牢地箍住性器的底部。

"好了。"你示意他，他没有说话，而是胡乱揉了揉你的胸，将你再次按倒，一只手攥着你的脚腕，把你的腿抬了起来。你感到整个阴部都露了出来，他又用戴了套的肉棒蹭了蹭你的大腿根部和阴蒂，他的身体已经烫得不行，像是发了高烧一样热。

"现在该给玩具做个记号了……"世澜将肉棒缓缓下移到你的穴口，在那里稍微打圈转了一下，接着狠狠地挤了进去。

好涨……痛……有一点点……被插入了……世澜……

他挺身进来的时候，你整个身体随之向后仰，无数思绪和感受像白噪音一样在你的脑中一样漫无目的地响着，就像是空空的瓶子一瞬间被填满，很满足，但开心吗？你不确定，因为你在哭。也可能是高兴得哭了呢？你的脑袋一瞬间短路了，仿佛一台电脑突然宕机，所有的语言、情感都变成了无处安放的飘渺的数据。

在你稍微恢复了一点意识之后，你才察觉到他抽插的动作，感受到他的肉棒不讲道理地推挤开你的穴，让你的身体颤抖着臣服于他，为他每一次的插入和抽出让路。你听到世澜在喘息，发出愉悦的呻吟，他故意叫给你听，好让你知道你在被他用力操着，让你知道他很享受。你哭泣，抽噎，呜呜地用自己也听不清的声音求饶乞怜，但他依然无情地插你，就像你真的是一个没有生命、没有感情的玩具一般。

"世澜……世澜……呜呜……"当你叫他名字的时候，他插得更狠了，每插一下，都顶到好深好深的地方，以至于你自己也不清楚他插到了哪里，只觉得顶得小腹又酸又胀。

他没有急于拔出，而是继续用力顶你，并将你的腿抬高，你感觉到他绷紧的囊袋触碰到了你。他似乎非常享受在你身体里时你的神情。他保持着这个深深插入你的姿势，肉棒在你的身体里愈加发涨。世澜仰着头闷哼了一声，又转而眯着眼睛看你。

"回答我，和我做是不是比和Ray要好得多？"他得意洋洋地问你，像是炫耀，又像在邀功，"玩具，回答我啊！怎么了？你是被我玩傻了吗？"

你说不出话来，插在你身体里的性器堵住了所有的理智和思绪，他是你唯一感受得到的存在。

世澜见你不说话，凶巴巴地动了起来，他放下抬起你双腿的手，而是整个压在你身体上抱住你，柔软的乳房紧紧贴着他的胸口，下身的交合还在继续着，扑哧扑哧的水声和肉体撞击的声音。他上身还是西装革履，下体却在和你交欢。这样的景象刺激着你的神经，让你兴奋不已。你无意识地呻吟，呢喃着他的名字，断断续续的话语，听起来好像一个醉了酒的人在唱歌。你好像听到他说你的声音好难听，但他却总是在责备你之后更加凶狠地操干你，你叫得更大声了。

直到他抱着你颤抖高潮，你看到他胸口的白衬衫被汗水浸得湿透，他额前的头发也粘在了皮肤上。

"啊……为什么……"你听到他在耳边低语，喘息声几乎让你听不见他说的话，"和你做一点都不舒服……你把我夹得……好痛……什么都做不好……废物……"

"世澜……对不起……对不起，世澜，世澜……"你哭着向他道歉，好像真的变成了他的玩具，既服从又乖巧，实际上你好贪恋他拥抱你和占有你时的感觉。你不知道他是否爱你，如果问他，他一定会说不。但是他的确想要占有你，你知道他的身体不会说谎的。

无论是什么，情人也好，玩具也好……在Ray离开你之后，你终于感受到了你想要的东西。


	5. Part 5

原本渴求的爱，现在仿佛成了某种禁忌。

如果爱是Ray的一束红玫瑰，一瓶灵药，爱是和他相互舔舐伤口。那么爱也是世澜的占有，爱是对他无条件的服从吗？

你已经不太能去思考这个问题。自从世澜出现之后，原本存在于你心中的天平就被打破了。Magenta，爱，乐园，永远幸福……每当回味着这些词语，那些许诺就像蛀虫一样在你心中蚕食出爱的空洞。你原本以为自己拥有爱就拥有一切，到头来却发现那些可以变成风一样飘走。

为什么……想得到世澜的爱？

在世澜宣布你成为他玩具的第二天下午，Ray终于回来了，他敲你的房门，用那令你熟悉的明朗的语调说他是Ray。你起初以为是世澜的恶作剧，于是向他用撒娇的语气告饶，可那双温柔而哀伤的的眼睛告诉你他真的是Ray，他哭着向你道歉，说他知道世澜对你做了许多不可原谅的事情，但在你安慰他的时候，他却又耿耿于怀地这样问你，

"为什么……MC你对世澜那么好？"他的眼神里满是妒忌，"你是不是也觉得，他比我强？啊，没错，每个人都这么说……"

"Ray！"你感到委屈又难过，"我怎么会想到……会想到你们中的哪一个会突然地出现又突然消失？如果我找不到你，我在Mint Eye该依靠谁呢？我之所以那样做，是因为我把他当作你啊……"

他见你难过，又忙着和你说抱歉，拼命解释自己只是有一点嫉妒。不过Ray看起来好像没有像世澜讨厌他那样排斥世澜，他习惯把世澜叫"另一个我"。

"我不知道他为什么会出现这么久，大概四五天？一周？我记不清了……"他回忆起当时的情形，"我猜他早就想要醒过来，每次我们在一起快乐的时候，他都会蠢蠢欲动。他想占有你，对，我听到他在我心里说他要占有你，我……我真的很抱歉，让他得逞……我会努力阻止他的，一直以来我醒的时间都更久，这也是为什么最初遇到你的人是我。"

"可如果他又出来怎么办？"你不安地问道，"我必须说服自己爱他，Ray。"

"那你还爱我吗？你会抛下我吗？"Ray急切地抓着你的手问，"你会不会不需要我了，希望我永远沉睡？"

"不，我不是那个意思。"你心情复杂地看着Ray，不知道该如何解释自己的烦恼，"我爱你，Ray，但如果他还会出现，我需要去爱他。因为你说过会永远爱我……可如果不是所有的'你'，那要我怎么在Magenta活下去……想想看，一个有着同一张脸和同一副身体的人告诉我他不爱我，我会心碎的……我只有爱着他，才能坚持着等到你，这样我爱的就都是你了……Ray，我们不是说要永远在乐园快乐下去吗？"

你把头埋在他胸口，任凭Ray抚摸你的头发。

"Ray，告诉我，世澜他……另一个你也爱我吗？"

"MC，别这样问……"他把你抱得更紧，好像下一秒就会消失的是你而不是他，"他不会回来了。所以别再问他，也别再提他的名字……"

男孩脸上突然露出痛苦的表情，手上的力气也变小了，看起来像是和谁在抗争一般。

你有些心疼地为他擦去脸上的汗，

"你还好吗，Ray？"

"还好……呃……"他睁开眼睛，喘着气，"请相信我，我不会让他再……啊……抱抱我，MC，求求你再抱抱我。"

Ray用手捂着额头，虚弱地躺在你怀中，你安抚着他，直到他逐渐平静了下来。

"MC，"Ray伸手触摸你的脸，"我想吻你，可以吗？"

他坐起身，捧起你的脸颊，好像你是他至高无上的珍宝，Ray的吻在你的舌尖化开，久违的温柔令你一阵触动，原来你已经怀念这种感觉好久了。随之而来的还有甜蜜的，足以被称作爱意的东西，像香槟酒倒在玻璃杯里，在你心底缓缓上涌，冒出幸福的气泡。

"我的公主，我的MC。"他在你耳边轻啄，用一只手抓住你的手，再紧紧十指相扣。对，这是世澜永远无法给你的，这才是爱。你几乎要沉醉在他的柔情蜜意里，你抱着Ray的肩头侧躺下去，Ray继续吻你，抚摸你的身体，动作又轻又小心，他体贴入微，是一位真正的王子。

"我想让你忘记世澜给你的痛苦，请原谅我……"他慢慢地拉下你裙子侧边的拉链，解开所有遮蔽着你的衣物，再从你的额头开始亲吻，眼睛、脸颊、鼻尖、嘴唇，他的动作让你痒痒的却很舒服，你轻哼出声回应他，将手指穿过他柔软的头发。

直到他温柔地进入你，你动情地喊他的名字，说自己好爱他时，你都觉得自己仿佛置身在童话世界。

"我也爱你，公主。"你听到他说。

但随之而来的却是一阵令你毛骨悚然的笑声，眼前的年轻男人突然开始肆意冲撞你的身体，你如一瞬间从天国掉入了地狱，从温暖的花园被关进了寒冷的冰窖。他剧烈的动作让你痛得厉害，你想推开他，他却强硬地用亲吻堵住你的嘴，用手狠狠地掐着你的乳房。你终于难受得哭出声，他才放缓速度，把住你的腰抽插起来，口中发出令人羞耻的满足的呻吟。

"为什么……"你泪眼婆娑地看着世澜，"Ray说了不会让你回来的，至少不应该是现在……"

"他说什么有用吗？啊……那个蠢蛋只是为了让你别抛弃他，他为了让你乖乖留下，到现在撒了多少谎？你自己也该数一数吧？啊？"世澜满不在意地回答你，用手轻抚你身上刚刚被掐出的淤青，"你和他说的话我都听到了，玩具，你的确……天真得有些可爱。"

他的顶弄让你逐渐感到舒适起来，尽管你不想承认，你本来打算和Ray缠绵一番的。

"哦……你在吸我……怎么，想要吧？"世澜的叫声越来越露骨了，"我发现和你玩比我本来想象的要有趣，尤其是Ray那家伙想和你做点什么的时候……我反而能轻而易举地替代他，可能因为你更想被我干吧，我说得对吗？公主……"

"够了……"你感到羞耻难堪，只希望一切都快点结束，身体却渴望着更多次被进入，腿不自觉地分到最开，以方便他一下下捣进捣出。

"不够哦，游戏才刚开始……"世澜凑到你唇角吻了一下，语气甚至有些怜爱，"你该后悔的是被他骗到这里来，听了他的话喝下灵药，他说你是他见过最单纯的人，可单纯不就意味着被骗吗？你该怪你自己……还有，你以为他不想对你做现在这样的事？你觉得他只想软绵绵地伺候你，对你说'我的公主'？Ray可是很希望像我这样对你呢……只是他自己做不到，于是我来了。"

"别说了……"

"我说公主啊……"他抱着你，缓慢地在你体内抽送，"你觉得他真的爱你吗？想尽办法把你囚禁在这里的人，你却觉得那是爱……嘻嘻。Ray是个伪君子……我和他不一样，我比他诚实得多。"

"你到底想要什么呢？世澜……"裸露的身躯被他的怀抱包围着，你已经有些迷失在他对你身体的占有里。你不太想去思考到底是爱谁，又或者是不是爱。

最坏的结果也不过是他们都是骗子……想到这，你觉得有些心痛。爱是虚假的，只有眼下的欢愉是真实的。

"不要去想，别再做无意义的事情，"世澜仿佛看穿了你的心思一般，"你只要乖乖听我的话，做我的玩具就好。Ray承诺会永远爱你，真是虚伪……我只想快乐，让你令我快乐……你懂吗？快乐。"

他加重了语气，直到你点点头。世澜才满意地笑了。

"我会奖励你灵药，还有其他你想要的东西，只要你待在这里哪儿也别去，等着我来找你。"结束之后他对你说，"很快我就会告诉救世主，告诉她我想让你做我的玩偶，你存在的最大的意义就是取悦我。只要你照做，就一定不会后悔的。"

你从此被禁足在这个房间，世澜说这是他的玩具屋，不允许其他人出入，他说他是你唯一能见的人，即使是送餐的人也只能敲门示意后离开。他还在你的房间里装了摄像头，以便于24小时监视你。不过他尽管常常找你，最近你们也并没有什么时间做爱，他看起来既疲惫又怒气冲冲，毛毛躁躁地打开门，和你接接吻，说一些挑逗的话，确认你依然乖巧温顺之后再匆匆离开。

只有一次，在你透过落地窗看远处的花园时，他推开门进来撩起你的裙子从后面进入。你没有反抗，虽然你咬着牙偷偷哭了。世澜比以前温柔了一些，但也仅仅是不把你弄伤的程度，比起骂你，他好像更乐意威胁你，用危险的语气告诉你不可以离开，不可以对他说不。他把你推到窗户边，让你的双乳紧贴着冰冷的玻璃。

"你就不怕被看见…吗…小玩具……"他边插边问你，"我以为你会怕呢。"

"没关系的……啊……世澜……世澜先生……"你的语调甜蜜而娇气，正如一个听话的玩偶该做的那样，甚至进一步抬起臀部，打开双腿，迎合他的撞击。 世澜似乎欲言又止，他又把你转过来面对自己，接着拉上了窗帘。 

“不可以……你是我的，”他压低声音，掐着你的臀部进出，“在我玩腻之前，只有我能看我的玩具。”

这听起来像是某种承诺，你闭上眼睛，沉浸在肉穴包裹着他在你体内滑动的感觉。

“请不要丢下我……”原本羞于启齿的话此时已经可以毫无遮掩地吐露出来，“我愿意永远做你的玩具。”

他一言未发，加速抽动起来，很快便遂了你的心愿，将欲望尽数发泄在你的身体里。

从每一次的亲密相接中捕捉一点转瞬即逝的快乐，用顺从和讨好的话语换取他的加倍"疼爱"，即使痛苦也可以在事后诉诸于灵药——这是你的生存之道。你有时候会想Ray，想他开不开心，但是世澜说过他也会知道的，他也想要这样做，因此你更加确定这样是对的。

玩具屋禁令唯一的特例是救世主，她先是给你打了个电话，告诉你她要过来。你见到她的时候清楚地看到她脸上的轻蔑和鄙夷，那时你刚刚喝了灵药，浑身痛得直不起腰，只能茫然地看着她，学着其他人那样叫她，看起来卑微又可怜。

"可怜的女孩，你竟然沦落到这样子，"她透过面具露出的绿眼睛像宝石一样闪烁，"看来……你已经彻底变成世澜的玩物了。Ray的离开全是你一手造成的，你不应该感到抱歉吗？那孩子那么爱你，你却轻易向一个更强大的人卑躬屈膝。"

"但是他欺骗我，"你抽泣着，自从Ray不再出现之后，灵药再也不是那种甜美的味道，而是又苦又涩，像嚼烂的腐木，"他欺骗会永远和我在一起，然后把我丢给世澜。"

"啊……原来是这样，"她笑起来，"不过你做了个聪明的选择，世澜的确比Ray强大得多，你很幸运，可以被他留下。要不然你对Magenta毫无作用，依我看来……该把你丢出去。你搞砸了派对，你的消失还让RFA那些家伙急成一团乱麻，直到现在他们都没放弃找你。"

RFA……找我……？你的脑中闪回了一些记忆，但那些都是无用的。你摇摇头说一切都没有意义，你哀声求她，说自己会服从Mint Eye和她，会乖乖做世澜的玩具，请她不要扔掉你。但那女人没有给你任何回答，而是冷笑了一声离开。

你突然开始想念世澜，已经好久没见到他了。你尝试着打电话，但他没有接。你本来想发个短信，可是世澜不让你这样做——他说看到你打出来的字会很烦。于是你安静地坐在床上，直到灵药的效用覆盖你的身体和精神，让你仿佛漫步云端。


	6. Part 6

他从后面进来，用一贯粗鲁的方式，将她圈在自己手臂箍就的牢笼中，满心骄傲地享受她愉悦和痛苦并存的姿态。

她因此而挤出泪水和呻吟。次数愈多，她似乎愈来愈不那么觉得难过。占有不仅仅是他的游戏，还是一个重要的仪式，她早就知道了，他们都需要这个，只是他不会说。

带着滚烫体温的性器用不容置疑、不可反抗的频率抽插，她应着这样的动作娇声叫喊，任由胸前的双手在绵软的乳房上肆意妄为。情至深处，她忍不住回头看他，俊美而苍白的面庞染上粉色，些许有几分怒意，虽然她知道他没在生气的。

“亲我一下吧。”她请求道。

他梗着脖子，喉结上下滑动，插着她的动作也停了。或许本想拒绝，但拗不过她眼里的执拗和渴望，过了几秒钟，他微微眯着眼睛，将拢在她胸前的手臂收紧，吻了上来，甚至有几分生涩和纯真的情态。

“我爱你。”她在吻的间隙对他说。

猛地被他压倒，那吻以暴风雨般的攻势掠夺，在她体内胀着的也更加激烈地律动起来，什么都想不了，什么都做不了，只能保持着这样的姿势，等待着他把一切都掏空殆尽。

也许不用等他的那句话，他们已经心知肚明。

***

你依然见不到世澜。每天都会有信徒给你送来食物和灵药，不过最近的三餐都很少，你几乎吃不饱。但灵药却管够，于是你总是在喝下它之后忍受一会儿头痛，再沉沉睡去。

你睡醒的时候房间还是黑的，伸出手去空无一物。

好像被整个世界抛弃了……你鼻子酸酸的，摸到枕头下的手机，看到了三个未接来电。

Ray？

是用Ray的账号打过来的。你急忙拨打回去，手不自住地颤抖，不知道是因为激动还是喝了药之后的反应。电话响了大概一分钟，接的人是世澜。你本来以为他会责骂你，但这次没有。

"Ray回来了一会儿，"他听起来好疲惫，你听得到他粗重的呼吸声，"怎么了？你想他了？哈……"

"我只是问一下，"你怯懦地回答，"你听起来不太好，世澜。"

"刚刚突然有两个人过来给了我瓶灵药，"他在电话那头抱怨，"说是救世主要求的，不知道她最近怎么回事，总是盯着我……啊……我想大概是她觉得你影响了我吧。"

"对不起……"

"道什么歉……啊……呃……你只是个玩具，还不至于那么重要……"他像是在因为痛苦而呻吟，连声音都在发抖，"我的头快痛死了……"

"可以休息一下吗？"

"如果现在休息的话，红发男就会破译掉Mint Eye的系统，这里的一切都会毁了的……咳咳……"

"既然这样，那我不打扰你了，世澜……"你不太想挂电话，但不得不这么做。

"你要注意休息。"你最后对他这么说，他什么也没讲，手机里传来一声叹息，然后被挂断了。

他好像很难受，你不知道为什么也跟着难受。他明明那么过分地对你，你却在这时候同情他。你是他的玩具，他怎么会在意你的想法呢？你心里有一种不好的预感，好像梦境的泡泡即将破灭时的那种绝望。

"这里的一切都会毁了的"，世澜的声音在你脑中回响。如果Magenta毁灭了……你忍不住哭起来，你该去哪里呢？世澜折磨你，玩弄你，但他给了你存在的意义。可是事情从什么时候变成这样的，你仔细回想，透过头痛的折磨追寻记忆的路径，发觉是从Ray的谎言开始的。他早就设下了圈套，只要你踏进Magenta，一切都覆水难收。

你突然感到恨，恨他为什么选择自己，但是恨意很快就消失了，因为你想起他的眼神、他的头发、他抱着你的感觉还有所有亲吻和交欢的时刻，他对你说的每一句话，扫过你面颊的每一次呼吸……你在此前的人生中从来没有感受过如此强烈的情绪，他的执迷和占有都让你心动。尽管你不想承认这一点。

是药物作用也好，肉欲也好，还是因为他年轻的面容和薄荷色眼睛也好……这种感情就像是烈日下暴晒的冰激凌，甜美而又很快融化，变成沾在衣服上的湿粘印迹。即使是这样也甘之如饴吗？因为你的软弱可欺单纯好骗，你几乎把自己的人生都赔进了这段荒唐的时光里。

第二天你是被吵醒的，世澜在走廊里吵闹了一通，把门外看守你的信徒全骂了个遍，甚至拼命敲了几下你的房门，但在信徒们的阻拦下还是失败了。你才知道为什么这些天他都没有来过—— 救世主禁止世澜来找你，她还打算"处理"掉你。你从信徒对他说的只言片语中得到了这些信息。你不知道那个女人打算对你做什么，直觉告诉你不是什么好事。

过了一会儿，他打电话给你，问你是不是听到了外面发生的事情，接着又是一阵沉默。

"我得送你走，玩具，游戏快结束了，不然你会死，她不会放过你的。"世澜的声音沙哑，却很平静。

"我做了什么错事吗？"你的手又开始止不住地颤抖，最近总是这样。

"你做的最错的事就是原谅Ray和我……算了，找机会再和你说吧。等等……你的手怎么回事？我现在可以从监控里看到你。"

你哽咽着告诉他可能是喝了太多的灵药，因为你太想他了。

"你要是不想死得快点，就别再喝那个，蠢货。"

他骂了你，接着挂了电话。你不知道他说的送你走是什么意思，他也要抛弃你吗？你再打给他，语音提示他已经关了机。

这天到了很晚的时候，你还没有睡，而是坐在椅子上，望着小圆桌上的空花瓶发呆。本来那里一直装着Ray摘的鲜花，但世澜把花全都撕碎了扔在地上。窗帘拉得很严，几乎看不见外面的光。你听到窗外传来一阵奇怪的响动，起初没有在意，因为这里经常有野猫出没，直到伴随着玻璃被打碎的声音，碎片撒了一地，吓了你一跳，你躲到门边，不知道发生了什么。

一阵风吹动窗帘，让你看清楚了闯入者的面貌。

"世澜？"

"嗨，"他小声对你打招呼，"只有这时候那些人才不在，他们做祷告去了，切……这些家伙最后还要欺骗自己。"

他走近你，你发现他给你的感觉有点陌生。这是你这些天来第一次和他见面，他看起来比上次更加瘦削，甚至有些憔悴，你不知道在他身上都发生了什么，但是他依然故作轻松地对你笑着，月光洒在他身上，显得他苍白又温柔。

"你是Ray？还是世澜？"你小声问他。

"现在不重要，他们很快会回来，我得赶在他们发现之前把你送出去，"他拉住你的手，带你走到窗边，"这里大概两米多点……不过下面是草坪，所以应该没什么事。"

"要跳下去吗？"你惊讶地问他，"我们去哪里？"

"先跳下去再说，动作要快，知道吗？尽量脚尖先着地，可以用手臂撑一下，"他催促着你，"如果你受伤了，我会背你的。"

"可是……"你有些犹豫，又感到害怕。

"这次也听我的，"他看着你，用手轻轻摸了一下你的脸，"你一向很听话的。"

你照做了，在他数到三的时候跳了下去，感到身体重重地落在地面上，右脚踝传来一阵钻心的疼痛。你咬紧牙关才没有喊出声音来。那里痛得好像骨肉都交织在了一起，很快又变得肿胀，开始慢慢发烫。

"崴到脚了……"你对他说。

他没有犹豫，把你背了起来，你们穿过花园，四周一片寂静，尽管右脚痛得要死，但你在他的背上觉得好安心，还能嗅到他头发上香波的味道，是淡淡的薄荷味。

"到了车上你试着睡一会儿，不要开手机，他们会带你回去的，"他气喘吁吁地叮嘱你，"很快就可以回你自己的家了。"

"那你呢？"

他稍微停下脚步，用脸颊蹭了蹭你的手，然后轻描淡写地说：

"把我忘了吧，把这里的一切都忘了。啊，还有，你一定要去医院，没有灵药喝会很痛苦的，只有去医院才行。还有你的脚，要注意，听到了吗？"

你才意识到你们要分别了。可是为什么这么唐突？你整日在房间里醉生梦死，几乎对外面的事情一无所知。除了世澜告诉你的——救世主想要让你从Magenta消失，尽管你到现在也不明白为什么那个女人会这么恨自己，但世澜的举动无疑是在保护你。

"世澜，你也会离开Magenta吗？"

他把你放在车后座上时，你恋恋不舍地问他，得到了肯定的答复之后，你才稍微安下心来。开车的人是一个年纪稍长一点的男人，他对世澜说707会来找他。世澜没有理他，只是点了点头，又把目光转向你。

是RFA的人吗？你没有问，但心里差不多有了答案。你不知道他那么痛恨RFA的人，为什么还会向他们寻求帮助。大概也是为了你吧？可是为什么……

你打开车窗，想要看他，有好多事情你想要问他，但你看到最后的景象是他对你挥手。

"拜拜。"

你仿佛听到世澜这么说。


	7. Part 7

右手平放在桌面上，手指张开再合于掌心，重复了几次，再去抓桌上的水杯——康复治疗的医生说你的手本身没什么问题，只是需要重新习惯于正常的神经反应。这样的刻意训练持续了半个月的时间，你顺利地克服了手抖的症状，按照计划来说，下周就可以出院。

大概住了多久呢？你翻动日历，发现已经快要整整四个月。第一个月是最难熬的，医生说你服用了大量的致幻剂，包括从某种蘑菇中提取的生物碱，以及被用于制作毒品的酰胺类药物，好在纯度不高，你服用的量还不足以危及性命，也没有让你出现严重的精神失常。你记得自己起初常常头痛难耐地在床上打滚，又总是感到极度悲伤泪流满面，整夜整夜地失眠后再睡上一整天，饮食不规律还让你一度得了胃病，不过总算都熬了过来。

在你清醒的时候，你可以正常地和其他人沟通。陪伴你的大多数是你的护工，还有一个每周定期来为你做心理疏导的医生。但你面对她的时候总是不知道该说什么好，每当她想要了解你在Magenta度过的日子时，你都茫然无措地摇摇头，说自己已经记不清那些事情。

其实你只是不想说。

"药物滥用"？——是有的，显而易见。

是谁给你的药？——不记得。

那其他的虐待行为呢？——抱歉，不知道，大概没有。

脚伤是怎么造成的？——摔了一跤，不小心把脚崴了。

有没有什么人你很讨厌或是不想回忆的事？只需要回答有还是没有。——不记得。

对话往往都以你的沉默而变得难以为继，心理医生尽管再三强调只有你配合说明情况才能为你治疗，可是你不是摇头就是不说话。直到RFA的人来劝慰你，你依然什么都没有说。你不知道他们是否和医生沟通过，但至少……你无法将他描述成一个罪魁祸首，一个虐待者，你也不想告诉医生任何关于他的事情。

RFA的人会不定期地来探望你，你后来重新打开手机时，发现Messenger被重新安装了回来。你也陆陆续续从RFA成员的口中了解了Mint Eye的事情，情况和你自己预料的差不多。虽然还有很多疑问没有解开，但你也不想再去追究。

"那他呢？"你只有和707说话时才会提到他，你觉得707和他长得好像，后来才知道他们的确是兄弟。

问完之后你又喃喃自语，"他是受害者……我知道的。"

"MC，"红发男孩看起来也很惆怅，和他在聊天室里活跃的表现不太相符，"谢谢你……啊，我实在不知道该说什么。总之，你真的非常宽容。"

你有些不好意思，只好和他说没什么。你认为自己才应该感谢他们，毕竟你什么都没有为RFA付出过，派对也因为你的中途退出而没有举办。如果不是他和RFA，也许你真的会被灌一肚子致死剂量的灵药，然后死在某个不为人知的地方。

济希好心地安慰你，说等你康复之后再重新开始。

"这次我们有更长的时间来邀请宾客，好好准备派对，你可以一边习惯以前的生活，一边做协调和联络的工作。"她推推眼镜，看起来干练又利落，脸上还挂着温暖的笑容。

重新开始……真的可以吗？

在内心深处，你好像被困在了Magenta。那里的花园、房间、大厅，还有长廊……你无数次地梦回Magenta，被禁锢在某个人的怀抱里，吻你，然后叫你公主。而你温柔地呼唤他的名字，和他纠缠在一起，像两条相濡以沫的鱼。回忆起来，没有任何"讨厌"和"恨"的感觉，你只是觉得很不真实，那是一个没有规则的、堕落却又绮丽的地方。

即使回到了外面的世界，即使社会道德和法律告诉你那是不健康的、不正常的、病态的感情和状态，你也不能忘却那种感觉，无法从内心里否认它给你带来过的快乐。

但你必须得做回正常人，你把自己放在那里太久了。你想到他和你匆匆告别时的样子，在你几乎以为已经堕落到深渊时却将你从黑夜里推回日光之下——他希望把你还给你自己。

还能再见到他吗？你想他。

住院的这些日子里，没人会主动提起他，即使你开口问，他们也总是转移话题或是回避你的视线。等到你回到自己的家中，逐渐恢复常人的生活规律后，你依然时时刻刻都会想到他。不是长长的一段回忆，而是非常短的闪烁的碎片，在你早上醒来、进餐、工作和夜晚入眠时自然地跃入你的脑海，让你无法躲避。哪怕是敲击键盘的声音和手机的铃声震动都会让你神经过敏，以至于你把所有的设备都调成了静音。

这是你回家之后的第10天。

你突发奇想在电脑上查Mint Eye的关键词，跳出的大多是一些无关的页面。只有一个页面，是一年前的网页快照，打开它，在一张有些模糊的图片上，你看到了几行字。那是悄悄分发出去的海报吧？你好像之前见过它。但你当时没有留意上面写的是什么。

"来这里邂逅会永远爱你的人，加入永恒的派对。"

反复地读了几遍之后，你哭着关掉了浏览器，合上笔记本电脑，又吃了两片安眠药之后把自己埋在被子里，希望用沉睡来消解痛苦，却怎么都睡不着。

"永远爱你，永远爱你，永远爱你……"你自言自语，重复着这句甜蜜的话，不知道说给谁听。

直到手机的屏幕不断地闪烁提示灯，你知道Messenger的聊天室开了，是金流星，但你不知道为什么点不进去，最近Messenger总是这样子会卡顿，707说是他工作太忙所以得等等再维护服务器。

"反正现在也没有攻击我们的骇客了嘛，所以暂时放一放也没什么关系，只要退出再重新登录就可以了。等我忙完会把它修好的。"他当时在电话里是这么对你说的。

你等了两分钟，退出之后重新进入，这次成功了。但你突然觉得这个聊天室好奇怪，没有聊天记录，只有流星的一条消息孤零零地挂在嘴上面，写着"我觉得……其实你不用那么紧张的。"

你先是发了个"？"，又打字问他"流星，你在和谁说话？"

随后他回了一个吃惊的表情，

"我在和你说啦，MC。康复是很漫长的过程，要耐心～"

他紧接着连续发了几条，用了荧光的聊天框和加粗字体，还发了很多表情。

"你要照顾好自己！"

"对了，要不要我给你推荐一个派对宾客？"

"是我的大学同学，学习成绩很好又很会打游戏。"

虽然流星一直在扯开话题，但你大概猜到了什么。握着手机的手开始发抖，这次不是因为灵药，而是你太激动了。

还好是隔着屏幕，你可以慢慢地打字，

"好的，请让他联系我。"

流星又漫无目的地扯了一些有的没的，直到你说你要睡了，他才如释重负地说自己要去打一会儿游戏。

你看到屏幕上提示"流星离开了聊天室"，深吸一口气，简短的几个字却好像打了好久，

"你在看吗？"

你关掉屏幕，躺在床上，思绪万千。你想到他还是像以前一样将自己隐藏在屏幕之后，看着你发出来的每一句话，每一个表情，看着你更新自己的头像和动态，看你拍下天空的云和你买回放在家中的玫瑰花，还有路边常常出现的冰淇淋车。你本来没打算发给谁看，也没有想过其他人会明白，但现在你知道他都看着，强烈的喜悦和思念同时涌上了心头。

好开心，好想他。

你甚至对自己的反应有点惊讶，当你再次透过电波和数据感知到他存在并关注着你的时候，你心中竟然只有这两种感情。

没什么好做的，又不想睡。你打算检查一下邮箱，看看有没有宾客发来的邮件。大概到了快凌晨一点的时候，手机屏幕亮了起来，是V给你打电话。你知道他就是那个晚上开车把你接走的人，但他之后很少露面，也很少和大家聊天。韩理事说他需要照顾Rika，她本来该负法律责任的，只是因为被检查出了严重的精神疾病而不得不送进医院治疗。

你接通了。

"MC，我看到了你在聊天室的消息，"他说，"我想你大概知道了，所以打了个电话问你。"

"知道……什么？"你明知故问，想借此听到更多关于他的消息。

"呃……"他顿了一下，"他没事，当然也治疗了一段时间，不过很快就回到他哥哥那去了。他们现在住在一起。"

"噢，好的，我知道了，谢谢你的消息。"好多话迟滞在嘴边，你却不知道如何开口，只能先客气地答谢他。

"我猜，他应该很想见你。"

"……"

"不过还是要给彼此一点时间，毕竟他伤害过你，我怕……"

你不太记得自己是怎么结束对话的，只听到自己的声音在说"好"和"谢谢"，还有"再见"，而灵魂好像已经离开了身体。

派对计划在平安夜举行，你还有两个月的时间可以好好调整，你希望可以以新的面貌去重建这一切。V说的"伤害"让你想起一些刺痛的时刻，但你也时常后悔自己如果当时可以更加勇敢和坚强一点，结果会不会更好？即使他确实做了一些过分的事，放纵他那样做的人依然是你，最后沉沦其中的也是你，如果他真的已经不可救药，就不会让你走。

剩下的日子里你没有再那么执迷地去思念他，没有再放任自己的眼泪，而是尽量将注意力放在准备派对上。平安夜是非常重要的日子，很多活动和庆典都会举行，所以尽早筹划和安排也不会显得很奇怪，你认真地和RFA成员们商讨每一个邀约的可能，回到家中打开邮箱阅读每一封来信。有些客人平易近人，容易说话，很快便答应出席。有些则像是故意刁难你一般给你设置难题。你想要邀请更多人，好好完成之前没有做好的工作，于是绞尽脑汁查阅资料回复他们。

客人是一方面，除此之外得周密考虑场地、餐品、饮料酒水和娱乐活动，本来韩理事和济希说交给他们办，但你过意不去，便告诉他们希望自己也加入筹划的工作组当中，决定菜单的时候，你选择将巧克力蛋糕作为餐后点心，尽管没什么不妥，可是这其中包含的一点点小小的私心让你有些不好意思。

他喜欢甜食，也喜欢巧克力口味。

派对日期一天天临近了，你心里的担忧却日益增长。如果他选择不出席怎么办？他是不是还会继续躲开你？偶尔707给你打电话问候，你都好想问他可不可以接电话，但是每次都只能忍住。尽管这已经是RFA里心照不宣的秘密，毕竟奇怪的聊天室总是会时不时出现。

直到平安夜那天终于到来，每个人都盛装出席，你也不例外，派对设置在一个空旷的场地，早用大量的彩灯、气球和丝带进行了装饰，场地中央甚至放置了一棵巨大的圣诞树，上面挂着的礼物都是精心为宾客们准备的，每个人可以在礼物上找到自己的名卡。这是你的想法，尽管你不确定礼物是否符合心意，但看上去收到了很好的反响。

对在场的其他人来说，这注定是一个美好的夜晚。707骇入了舞台的屏幕和活动的电路系统，上演了一出圣诞惊魂夜的大戏，流星喝多了酒，抱着Zen大喊大叫，甚至要闯到宾客中间高歌一曲。济希井井有条地安排好了活动的流程，她陪伴在你身边，和你一同问候宾客，负责现场情况的调度，而韩主旻理事尽管姗姗来迟，却也发表了一番得体的讲话，盛赞了你的精心准备。

你站在台下，感到脸颊发烫，有些语无伦次地和大家道谢。派对最后燃放了圣诞烟火，客人们也都陆续离席，你和朋友们挨个送别宾客，直到整个场面恢复了冷清。你才觉得已经很晚了，冬夜的寒冷让你不由得双手环抱住自己。

"MC，今晚真是完美的平安夜，"济希开心地和你说，平时工作太繁忙，她难得有这么活泼俏皮的样子，"我们也该回去了。"

醉酒的流星在一旁手舞足蹈，Zen头痛地告诉你们要他得把这家伙送回家，于是他搀扶着流星先行离开。韩主旻问你要不要派车送你回去，你拒绝了。

"或者坐我的车也可以——"你听到707这么说。

你一再坚持自己回家，大家只好嘱咐你路上小心，有任何危险和问题都可以打电话联络他们。你笑着点头应允。其实是你整个晚上都没有怎么好好吃东西，不是因为没有时间，而是没胃口。

这是其他人的完美平安夜，不是你的。你手里拎着属于你的那块巧克力蛋糕，甚至都没有动过。你打算把它带回去当作明天的早饭。

圣诞节又怎么样呢？大家都很忙。Zen有一场重要的演出要参加，济希还是得在派对结束后投身于工作，流星大概会和同学们一起玩，707和韩主旻则和你过着不同世界的生活。你百无聊赖地在冬夜的街上走着，热闹之后连路灯都显得冰冷。

手机铃声响了起来，你急忙腾出一只手去翻包，猜测是济希或者Zen问你有没有到家。但你明明记得你把手机设置了静音，为什么会强制响铃呢……

你解锁了屏幕，来电显示对方的ID是Unknown。


	8. Part 8

世澜犯了一个致命的错误，他刚刚输进去的东西有漏洞。

他很快就发现了，但他知道那个红发男一定也发现了。那家伙正在不遗余力地攻破他设置的防线。Ray的编码方式和他的根本不同，而且他确实没有那个棉花糖男孩细心。世澜的头好痛，救世主让两个信徒看着他喝下了一整瓶的灵药，说实话，他一点都不喜欢这样。起初接管这个身体的时候，他还会喝上一些以保持这个人格足够活跃，但现在他只觉得胃在被灼烧。

他想去找那个女孩。不过不知道为什么救世主不让他去。他为此和那些信徒争吵，那些蠢货……她明明是他的……哪怕是见一面也好…… 

他好烦，好烦。为什么这么在意那女人？这全是她和Ray的错，是她被废物Ray骗到这里来，乖乖喝下洗脑的药剂，全是她的错，她太傻，太懦弱，竟然对废物言听计从。结果到头来还不是让他驯服得乖乖的……一场索然无味的胜利。世澜告诉自己，他那么聪明，那么强大，MC选择他才是对的。

他一直在和Ray较劲。Ray能得到的他也必须得到，Ray没有的他得拥有。只需要稍微威逼利诱一下，得到她轻而易举，他赢了，他本该开心的。肉体之欢只是对强者的奖励，很快就会厌倦……每次他都这么宽慰自己。无济于事——自己像是着了魔一样忍不住去找她，还对她越来越纵容……

世澜心烦意乱地出门透气，他知道自己搞砸了。他输了。过不了很久，RFA的人就会知道Mint Eye的位置，那些隐藏加密的信息也会被逐个破译。但世澜不想管，他甚至有种天堂毁灭了一般的快感。

她会走吗？世澜不知道，他想到她在怀里时自言自语，说着希望有人永远爱她之类的傻话……她既温柔又顺从，温柔的人通常都很懦弱。就像她一样，就像Ray一样。她像没有大脑的宠物，救世主要她喝灵药也全都照做，她的眼神总是空空的，只有看到他的时候才会亮一下。为什么会有这种人，为什么会有这么愚蠢的人呢？ 

可他没办法不去在意。在她亲吻他的时候，在她满是迷恋和顺从的目光里，他一次又一次失控。没有人这么柔软，没有人能比她温暖。她尽管恐惧却从不抗拒，哪怕是不情不愿地，终于还是接纳他了，好像不管怎么伤害她，她都是一副逆来顺受的样子。

都是装的吧？都是为了生存的阳奉阴违而已。

世澜觉得只要她离开这里，她就永远不会原谅自己。也许她现在会心甘情愿地服从他，可只要踏出Magenta，外面的规则会告诉她，世澜是一个多么卑劣又可怕的人。

意外的是，他在花园遇到了V。V不止一次来过，尽管那女孩没有发现，因为她总是被关在房间掰着手指算时间等他回来，但世澜早有察觉。他起初很生气，威胁着V要开枪射杀他，但V和他说了很多足以改变他想法的话。他提到了他的玩具，他想见却见不到的玩具。

V说她很痛苦，她的身体很痛苦，她的精神很痛苦。她几乎失去了理智，再这样下去可能会死掉。

"如果你在乎她，就不要让她陷得更深。"V是这么和他说的，那家伙的脸上永远是苦大仇深的表情。世澜从来都是不屑一顾的，但他想到她在房间独自一人等待的样子，她喝下灵药后哭泣发抖的样子，心中竟然有一丝丝不忍。

世澜起先是故作蛮横地告诉他那只是他的玩具，他根本不在意她的死活。尽管他在说这话时感到心脏在抽痛，他陡然意识到自己一直在逃避她所处的境地，他从来都只想着自己，对她的刻意忽视最终都变成了无法回避的现实。

"你要是想带她走就随便你吧，我不可能离开这里。"

"世澜……只要现在放下Mint Eye，你可以重新获得幸福，"V看起来毫无惧色，即使被自己的枪口指着，"你可以和她重新开始，现在回头还来得及。"

"你懂什么！她不会原谅我！别装作很了解我们的样子……"他对着V怒吼，却始终不能扣下扳机。他的头开始剧烈疼痛，眼前的世界开始晕眩，另一个他在心中低声哀诉，很快便占据了他的身体。

Ray回到他的工作间时，救世主已经在那里等着他了。他惶恐不安地请求救世主的原谅，救世主的脸色却不知是晦是明，她沉默了很久，并没有责备他，但交给了他"最后的任务"。

在Magenta的各个地方都埋藏着烈性炸药，控制炸药的地方就在他的工作间。救世主要求Ray在RFA找到他们之前动手，她会在今晚召集信徒们作最后的祷告，顺便处理掉那个"可悲的女孩"。当所有信徒都被遣散后，这里的一切都将在爆炸中烟消云散。

乐园破灭了，化为了泡影，这些话从救世主口中自然而然地说出，Ray的世界也轰然倒塌。

直到最后一刻他也在维护着自己对救世主的忠诚。可只有这一次，他想要违抗一次她的命令，他乞求救世主放过那个女孩。

"我的救世主，我会尽力完成您的任务，"Ray悲伤地说，"但她是无辜的，她从来没有做过任何对Mint Eye不利的事。"

"她的存在就是对我们不利，难道你以为她会忘记你，忘记你的另一个人格所做的事？"救世主看起来斩钉截铁，"不要心存幻想，Ray。她会背叛你的，她是个软弱的女孩。如果RFA的人找到她，告诉她真相，她只会恨你、厌恶你，然后毁了你的一切——就像她投身世澜的怀抱一样。"

救世主的话他没怎么听进去，她走了之后，Ray心急如焚地找那个女孩，但是打了几个电话都她没有接。

救世主才是背叛你的那个人。

他听到另一个自己并没有完全沉睡，而是愤怒地看着这一切。

Ray不想死，世澜不想死。她绝对不能出事。即使她恨他，即使她永远不原谅自己，他们永远分离，他也想和她活在同一个世界，即使是一个不同于Magenta的世界。她不必喝下痛苦的灵药，不必卑微地服从谁，她可以做回自己，真正过上正常的生活。

他在她回给他电话之后就更加笃定了自己的选择，电话里那个女孩还在关心他，要他注意休息。世澜花了一点时间把红发男的数据强制载入复制的Messenger里，他什么也没多说，把时间和Mint Eye的坐标直接发给了他。

这样你就不用再耗费心思破译了。

他又去了一趟她那儿，那些信徒不让他进去，但他总有办法的。世澜绕到城堡的外面，她所在的楼层是二楼，下面是加高的草坪，他可以沿着旁边的墙砖和藤蔓从落地窗那里翻上去。世澜简单地计算了一下时间，决定到时候带她跳下来。那样更快，更不容易被发现。

如果她受伤了，他也可以背着她。

他决定和她一起离开。

世澜平静地叙述完这一切，就像是一件久远的往事，而故事的主人公也不是他那样。

你坐在沙发上，将膝盖蜷到胸口，安静地聆听他的声音。那是你熟悉的声音，但比Ray更坚定，比"世澜"更柔和。

他说完，看着你笑了。世澜穿着一件宽松的毛衣，像一个普普通通的漂亮男孩。

他的红发让你起初差点没认出来。当他在电话里让你回头时，你的心跳几乎都要停止，而他也在那一瞬间放下手机，和你说了一句"嗨"。你们都有些局促不安，不知道是因为天气太冷，还是因为心情难以平静。打完招呼之后你没有说话，世澜也是，他安静地陪着你，甚至打算在楼下的时候就离开，他说707——世颖可能还在等他回去。

"你介意让他多等会儿吗？"你回头问他。 他迟疑了一下，便小跑着跟了上来，像一只小兔子。

好像很难把他和你记忆里中的世澜或者Ray重叠在一起，但你对他也并不感到陌生。他看起来比你还要紧张，你终于明白为什么流星那天要在聊天室里那样说了。他在等电梯的时候咬着手指甲，那是Ray的习惯。当你看向他时，他立刻放下手，背在身后。

"对不起，紧张和想事情的时候就会……"

"没关系的，慢慢改就好了，"你觉得他这样很可爱，"啃指甲不是好习惯。"

"好好……我知道啦。"他好像受了责备的孩子，语气里还带着一点撒娇的成分。

他进房间的时候把鞋子脱掉了，穿着袜子踩在地板上，你问他会不会冷，他摇摇头说不冷。他觉得你的房间很温暖。你又问他住在哥哥家的感觉怎么样，世澜想了想，说还不错。他一眼就看到了你摆在桌上的花瓶和瓶中插着的玫瑰，有些不好意思地移开视线，又发现了你放在桌上地巧克力蛋糕。

"怎么不来参加派对？我可是准备了很久。"你带着责怪的意味对他说。

"我害怕你不想见到我，"他一边说一边坐下，目光时不时地看看那个蛋糕，又看看你，"你今天好漂亮……真的，好漂亮。"

你脸红了，听到他这样自然又随性地夸赞你，虽然不是很意外，乍一听的确让人有些害羞。你脱掉了外套，挂在衣架上，露出里面穿着的黑色长裙，再取下胸口的玫瑰胸针，放在盒子里。等他走了再换睡衣吧，你这样想着，坐到他身旁，打开巧克力蛋糕的包装。

"吃吧，本来就是为你准备的。"后面半句是你的小声嘀咕，被他听得一清二楚。

你见他不说话，又把叉子递到他面前，冲他挤了挤眼睛。

"谢谢。"他伸手接过你递的叉子，你们手指相碰的瞬间，好像指尖有火花四溅。

搞什么嘛……你在心里暗自抱怨，明明之前那么……

想到之前，你的脸几乎红透。不过世澜看起来相当镇定，他一本正经地吃着蛋糕，仿佛连上面等奶油也要细嚼慢咽。

"世澜，你胖了，"你看着他更加宽阔的肩膀和比以往饱满的脸颊，找了个话题和他说笑。大概是因为整天和各种各样的人打交道，自己比以前更加主动，"而且好像也长高了呢。"

"嗯？是吗，哈哈。"他忙着咽下嘴里的蛋糕，然后冷不丁地对你说，"但你一直都很好看。"

"你这样夸……我很害羞。"你偏过头看他，不知道为什么，从再见到他起你都在笑，无论是他对你说话，还是他的眼神和动作，都让你嘴角上扬。

只是一瞬间你有些恍惚——眼前的这个人，到底是不是那个如饥似渴占有你的他呢？他看起来就像邻居家的一个男孩，在圣诞节之前的深夜送狂欢到夜晚的大姐姐回家。他称赞你美丽时真诚又活泼，好像你的美丽和他有着很长一段距离。他既不触碰，也不占有，而是远远地看着。你幻想过很多次你们重新见面的那天拥抱在一起的场景，现在的他好像并不打算付诸实践，于是你隐隐地感到"可望不可及"。

但你们还是聊了很久，一直到他用很慢的速度都把蛋糕吃完了。

"啊，那可是我明天的早饭，全让你吃掉喽。"你打趣道。

世澜先是有些惊讶地看着你，然后对你说："抱歉……不过我想，我可以过来给你做早饭，但你真的起得来床吗？现在已经很晚了，我担心打扰你。"

你抿了一下嘴唇，告诉他稍等一下，回到自己的卧室拿了家里的备用钥匙，在他面前晃了晃。

"拿着吧，你以后自己过来就好。"你给了他一个灿烂的笑容。

世澜第二天真的来了，你甚至不知道他回去有没有睡够5个小时，早上就在厨房的轻微响动中醒来。

"世澜？"你睡眼惺忪地喊他的名字，不过没有回应，也许是没听到吧。等你起身走到饭桌旁时，那里已经整整齐齐地摆好了早餐。烤好的焦糖面包、培根片还有煎蛋卷，煎蛋卷上还用番茄酱挤了个笑脸，旁边倒了热气腾腾的牛奶。

你看到他从厨房里走出来，问他要不要一起吃一点，世澜摇摇头笑着说自己已经吃过了。

"冰箱里没什么东西了，我下次来的时候带一点。"他坐在你的对面，将双手交叠放在桌上，有些拘谨地看着你，从你们再次相遇开始，他做什么都小心翼翼的。

"不用啦，我出门的时候去买吧，让你来帮我做饭已经够辛苦的了，"你吃着他给你做的早餐，不知为什么有种五味杂陈的感觉，"你现在在做什么？"

"帮C&R做点事情，做些研发部门还有情报科的工作。"他思索了一会儿，"世颖有时候也会把他的任务分我一部分，那个家伙就是喜欢投机耍滑……不过我每次都从他那里狠敲一笔。"他说着，露出了你很久都没见过的那种得意的笑容。

"那你等一下要上班吗？"

"我的时间和地点都挺自由，只要接的工作做完了就好。所以一般我都呆在家，有时候去咖啡店，最近也有开始健身什么的……"

听起来还不错，你们都过上了步入正轨的生活。

你本来想多留他一会儿，但是世澜在帮你收拾完碗盘之后就走了，想要挽留的话也没有说出口，你像对待一个普通的朋友那样在玄关和他道别。他在门口磨蹭了一会儿，看了看你，你们离得很近，好像下一秒就会抱在一起。你有点不敢去望他的眼睛，害怕自己的痴迷被发现。

能更加自由舒适地生活和工作，你为他感到高兴。

以前和Ray在Magenta的时候，他总是困于各种任务之中。在那样的情况下，他依然每天都想着要来见你。可你们只能待上一小会儿，短则十几分钟，最长也不过一个小时。你们每次见面时都如胶似漆，恨不得将一分钟拆成永恒，他是如此珍惜和你厮守的每一秒，即使你们分别时也在倾诉对你的思念。

"我想在你的房间里工作，可惜救世主不允许。我要是能在工作的时候也和你在一起就好了。"Ray的电话你到现在还记得。

后来那个"世澜"出现了，他虽然不说想你，你却总觉得他其实也很喜欢和你待在一起。你们做了很多次爱，但从没一起抱着睡过，每次高潮之后他抱紧你享受着温存的余韵时，你都能感觉到他身体的留恋。他叫你"玩具"，用粗暴的方式对待你，可你却并不以为意，只想着他能够拥有你的全部，试图接近真实却虚妄的快乐。

但……那是不对的，是吧？你告诉自己，那种关系不健康，爱情……应该是两个独立个体的相互尊重，而不是依附、控制和占有。这样的话你听了很多次，也记得很清楚。

“对不起，”他的道歉如此突然，像一句没有前文的台词，“现在才和你说……我很抱歉。”

一切都过去了。

你听到自己说没事，关上了门却开始泪流不止。


	9. Part 9

世澜每天都过来给你做早饭，等你吃完后再离开。他不会在你不在家的时候擅自进入，好几次都是你接到他的电话或短信，问你在不在，直到你从外面回来，看到他靠在你家的门旁等着，或是在走廊尽头的窗前向外眺望，手里拎着给你买的东西，有时候是零食甜品，有时候是一小捧花。偶尔电脑坏了你拜托他帮忙，他也是来了取走之后隔天修理好再还给你。

多数时间你都见不到他，即使是网络上也是这样。他重新把自己的账号加入了Messenger，你们的交流却少之又少，甚至不如你和其他人来往得那样频繁。打来的电话也不过是最日常的内容，吃了吗？回家了没？需要些什么？然后简短几句寒暄便挂断。你们几乎没有在聊天室里单独交谈过，只有在其他人也出现时，他才会加入。他的消息字都很少，言简意赅。

Zen甚至说他和韩主旻讲话的方式如出一辙——他们确实很合得来，韩理事常常夸赞他是个非常冷静可靠的人。韩主旻和其他人都不知道你们之间发生过什么，V可能了解过一些，但他大概率没有对别人说，对此你很感谢他的守口如瓶。

有一次主旻在聊天室里问起你和他的事，你只是说相处得很好，他很照顾你。

"换成其他人，我会因为觉得不太安全而提醒你，但世澜很有分寸，我的提醒就会显得多余。"

"我很高兴看到你们相处融洽。"

韩理事在聊天室这么写道。

你莫名地对这句话感到苦涩。真实的想法却无法开口，你只有回复他"是这样的，我也很高兴。"

心中好像有什么东西压着你喘不过气来，你看到世澜发来短信，问你明天早上想吃什么，他今天打算去一趟超市。

"谢谢，"你像往常那样打出这两个字，回删，想了一下又重新打了"谢谢"。

"谢谢，从明天起不用麻烦你过来啦。"

大约过了几个心跳的时间，手机嗡嗡响了两下，你和他再次见面后就把静音调成了震动，全是因为不想错过他的消息。但你觉得是时候再关掉所有通知提醒了。

几乎是两条秒回的短信，

"对不起……"

"我哪里做得不好，让你不开心了吗，可不可以告诉我？"

"对不起，不想见你。"

打下这几个字，你感到心在滴血。你关掉手机，郁结在胸口的烦躁和不安几乎要炸裂开来。时隔了很久，你又一次为他哭泣，从来没有想过自己会对他说这样的话。可是不说出来，你就得继续忍受他把握严格分寸的照顾，看着他勤勤恳恳地给你做早饭，电话里除了寒暄之外没有多余的关心，即使是私人性质的赞美，也是如同一个好朋友，如同RFA的那几个伙伴那样"亲切温暖"，每次见你也都是保持着半米的距离，不多不少，从不和你分享任何"不好的""负面的"情绪，也不探究你的生活。

他要做一个完美的世澜。他是想补偿你，还是仅仅为了逃避你？

你觉得自己简直疯了，他对你那么好，用心地关照你的生活，再也没有任何越界和出格的举动，而你现在竟然认为这是一种折磨。你甚至不想再看到和他有关的东西，你把他送的花塞到了柜子里，把他落在家里的手套用包装袋装好。

本来说好了他过来拿的。但你决定用邮递的方式寄还给他。

为什么……

还不如永远不再见的好。

差劲极了，糟糕透了……你不正常，甚至不能接受他正常的关心。没有什么好怪他的，没有任何理由和立场可以指责他，一切只是因为你病了，你都不能再去责怪Ray和"世澜"。那个奇怪的结永远也打不开，或许是因为它本来就长在哪里呢？你可能天生就是这种怪人，一个无法在感情里独立生存的寄生虫，你永远也不能像那些两情相悦故事里的主人公那样去爱。无论你把自己伪装得再坚强再笃定，本质却还是软弱又渺小。

想要的是可以卷走你、吞噬你的漩涡，而不是细水长流。但既然那样不好，不对，不应该，也不存在。为什么不放弃？至少离开了情爱，你还是可以照顾好自己的。

你在外面闲逛了很久才回家，夜色浓得像一双幽暗的瞳孔。做了那个决定之后，你竟然有些轻松。也许这才是真正和过去割裂开的时刻。

连灯也不想开，你甚至不记得走的时候关了卧室门，天好冷，你脱掉外套和鞋子，随意地扔在沙发上，只想把时间快进到明天早晨。你的身体恢复得差不多了，你可以用工作填满日程上的空白，就像济希那样；你也可以提议再筹办一场派对，比上次规模更大，邀请的宾客更多，至于他……算了，爱来不来。

当你走进卧室，一双强有力的手从身后抱住了你，好像要把你掳走。你想要大声惊叫却被捂住嘴巴，一瞬间里你想了很多不好的情景，差点以为自己就要死掉了。

"想你……我想你……我想要你……"

你辨认出声音之后，难以置信地确认他的身份，

"世澜？"

"别离开我，"他开始温柔地舔舐你的耳后，你裸露在外面的脖颈，并尝试着把衣服向下拉，亲吻舔吮你的肩头，"MC，我好想你，我好爱你……"

他的声音微微发抖，像是从喉咙里传出的满足的颤栗，一只手在你身上如同迷路了一般乱摸，他皮肤的温度和冰凉的空气在你的身体上形成了鲜明的对比，让你兴奋得有些站不稳，你向他的怀中靠了靠，和他热烈地接起吻来。

好久，好久都没有这样……

你一边侧过身和他交换着彼此口中的空气，舌尖缠绵地绕在一起，一边抓着他的手覆上自己的胸前，在他隔着衣服揉弄乳房的时候发出娇喘。直到他急不可耐地脱掉你的长袜，掀起裙子，将炙热的性器插入你的身体，你都没有做任何准备。终于，你在他进来的刹那间哭叫出声。

"喜欢这样，对吗？"红发男孩迅速地开始了抽插，"原来你喜欢这样被我干，我早就应该知道……"

你扶着床边，因为太久没有做，小穴紧得不像话，可能连世澜都会感到疼痛，但他依然狠狠地插着你，直到里面出了很多水，疼痛减轻了不少，你又舒服得随着他的每一次深深插入而欢叫起来。你感到他涨大的龟头在你的内壁里摩擦，甚至能感受到它的形状。世澜贴上你的后背，欣赏夜色微光里你的表情，舔弄你的脸颊和唇角，将你的毛衣和胸罩都推到胸部以上，再双手握住摇晃的乳房，揉捻着在空气中已经挺立的乳头。

"好舒服……啊……"他忍不住在你耳边呻吟，还不忘关心你，"上床去吧，这里冷。"

就算在你慢慢挪上床的时候，他也没有拔出你的身体，你小心地移动，害怕会弄伤他。但世澜在你身后轻笑着，你每向前一点儿，他就拍打一下你的臀部。

等你们到了床上，你回头看着还在穴里缓慢抽动的他时，他把你翻了过来，肉棒在你的小穴里慢慢挪转，始终保持着足够深切地占有你的位置。

他的右手顺着你的小腹摸上来，一直到下巴那里，你本以为他想抚摸你的脸，但世澜却轻轻掐住了你的脖子。他的另一只手覆上你右边的乳房，揉捏着它，拉拽着娇嫩的乳头，仿佛带着一丝恶劣般地肆意玩弄。你就这样成了被他支配着的角色，这一刻，你的身体、你的心灵、甚至你的生命都系在他手中。一种奇异的满足感伴随着强烈的羞耻涌上你的心头。

"我的公主，"你听到他这样说，世澜手上的力道加重了一些，足够让你感到压迫却没有阻止你呼吸，他的下身继续动作着，快感被窒息感放大，令人目眩神迷，你好像飘上了云端，却又清醒地意识到被他压在身下蹂躏，你的身体不属于自己，仅仅是供他使用和释放的容器，

"我的玩具……"

他靠近你，深深地吻了下去。而你顺从地，无声地流下泪来，他用舌尖舔舐掉你的泪迹。

"我爱你……"他射在了你的身体里，这是你们相爱的证明。

"永远都爱？"你的眼睛凝望着他，就像你们第一次交缠时那样。

"我要怎么让你相信？"他反问你，又开始抚摸你已经一丝不挂的身体，"我会每天都占有你，不管以什么方式，都让你感受到你属于我，只属于我……这样可以吗？足够吗？"

你闭上眼睛，轻声说好。但他已经开始了愉快的喘息，你不知道他有没有听到，不过那已经不重要了。

有谁会说，你们不是最相爱的一对呢？Magenta可以倒塌，乐园可以毁灭，你却永远都能做他的信徒，你是他亲吻而又奉若神祇的雕像，你也是他可以践踏而能宣泄情欲的玩偶。

你是世澜的玩具和公主。正因为他那么爱你，才会知道什么能让你满足。

\---------------------完------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢看到现在的你。本来只打算写一个Ray给MC灌药的小故事，结果却自顾自地发挥了这么多。
> 
> 本来写到后面，我出于私心是想给一个类似HE一样的好结局，但是写着写着，突然觉得不对劲，因为每个结局的MC都不太一样。所以就让两个人的关系又变成了依附、控制和占有的状态。
> 
> 可能会有点病态，但已经是我能想到的最好结果。
> 
> 祝你开心。


End file.
